Them
by dragon tears1
Summary: She never expected to find a family at the Mercer or even love, and she never thought she would be in more trouble than she's already inA jack mercer romance!
1. The Mercer house

Them

_This take place before,during and maybe after the movie!_

_Them._

_The Mercer's house._

I was standing in the doorway, not really knowing what to do of myself. After all, it was my mom who knew that old lady, not me.She told me not to move, to wait here.I looked around , my curiosity taking the better of me again, so I walked in what seem to be clearly the livingroom.I looked around that little, but seem to be comfty,room. I saw pictures on the wall of an another room,I went to see them, but the voice of the old lady stopped me,made me came back to reality,the doorway, not in the middle of the freaking livingroom. So I silently went back there, the old woman didn't seem to notice.But she looked at me in a way, like she knew just where I went and why,but I acted like I didn't noticed.

- As you're going to live here for a little while, well, the time that your little problem to be resolve, I'll present you my four sons.

Fantastic,I was going to live with five strangers.I heard noise coming from upstairs and footstep coming down the stairs and I prepared myself to see four little white boys emerged infront of me.Never would have I thought to see two black boys and two white boys coming infront of me.How could they be the sons of the old woman?If she slept with a black man, the boys wouldn't be that black.She most have seen the look of upper confusion on my face because she explained to me that she adopted them. Alright, now my brain understood.

So she presented me her sons, they all look quite gentle,in a way,but a little too much full of theirself, well beside that Jeremiah, who look a litlle less of a big head.But I could still see they were some kind of tough boys.Real ones I mean, not the fake one you know, were the boys _think_ they are tough, but they could shit in their pants at the first sight of trouble.I know it just by looking at them.

See, take that Bobby for exemple.He was the smallest but oldest of them but,he was standing straight and there was something on his face that said: '' If your looking for trouble,I'm your man.''

After there was that Angel. With a name like that we could guess that he's a momma's boy,but there was a scent to him,there was something, something you don't want to cross.

And then Jeremiah.He seemed perfectly calm,but in the way he moved,everything screamed that he could be as dangerous as the others if you crossed the line.

Then there was that Jack.He seemed sad, like he would never be happy again.But in seeing the way he dressed himself and when you looked into his eyes, you could see the pain , the hatred he held.But on the outside, he seemed so unsure of himself,like he didn't trust himself.That was king of weird.

Anyway, they seemed like great guy.

When Miss Evelyn told them that I was going to stay with them for a while, hopefuly she didn't went into the details of the why's and all,they didn't asked question, so a silence place istefl between us all. I hate silence, I only have bad memory about the long and cold silence,so I did the only thing I thought to do, I start to cough, stupid eh?

Taking this as a signal they could get away,the four of them ran has fast as they could outside and went back to what they were doing outside.

The old woman show me my room and helped me unpack some of my things, surely trying to get me confortable or not stressed...things like that. My room was almost in the livingroom!Don't worry I had a door and all.The old lady, tired I guess,sat down on my bed.I could feel her stare at me, not because she wanted to kick, she was just...watching me. And it really creeps me out.So she told me to sit down beside her, not being one to argue,I sat.

-So, The only thing I know about you ,young lady, is that your name is Amy.How old are you?

-Sixteen Miss.

I was uncomfortable.I hated when people start asking question about me, there's things they are not meant to know.But she looked cheerful with that answer.

-Good! Bobby's twenty two, Jeremiah Twenty one, Angel Twenty and Jack just turned eighteen!

I nodded, not really wanting to know more about those boys, after all, I was only going to be here for a little while. ''Don't get too attached'', my mother always told me, and after all the beating she went trough, I figured she knew what she was talking about.I start looking around once more, then the lady got serious.

-I know why you are here, your mom told me all about it.

I tense.I started to fix something infront of me,anything really,has I didn't realize I was doing so, I was only looking at it.

-Don't worry sweety, you are safe here, no one's going to hurt you.After all, I know they didn't make quite a good impression, but the boys won't let anything happen to you. We have a rule here :'' to protect one another, to watch each other back'', and believe me, they follow that rule at the perfection, too much maybe...

I said nothing,I just wanted her to leave. Seeing that I was not going to say another word to her, she got up to leave,with a smile.She had always a smile.

-Dinner will be ready soon.

Then she closed the door.

When it was really closed,I started to _really _looked at my room. It was almost like any other room in the house, little and cosy.I got up and littly,slowly touch the walls,the bed, after, I looked out trought the window, looking outside. I saw the four brothers playing hockey , not too far from here.My curiosity taking , again the best of me I looked longer.They seemed to have fun...sighing I start to unpack the rest of my things.

I put a picture of my twin sister on the night table, I looked at it for a few second,then looked away, too sad to stare anymore, like always.After, I put some poster of my favorite band on the walls. I saw, out of the corner of my eyes, a radio that was on the floor,so, bored to hell,I took it.

Evelyn Mercer was looking out the window, watching her four son that were playing hockey, she sigh, happy. She had took them out of abusive parents or foster homes that even dogs wouldn't be put in it.She had never thought they would love her, even start to call her ''mom''.

That young girl...she had a bad past that was not so far, but she had knew worse.In all the cause she had seen, Jack had been the worst, she didn't think someone could beat his past, she hope not anyway. When she brought him home, she had tought that the other three would hate him,reject him. They didn't. She had told them what had happen to Jack, when he was sleeping upstair, they had all became angry, not disgusted, like she tought they would.

That's why she had agree to took that poor girl in for a while.Not only to help a friend she hadn't seen in years, but because she knew they could help the girl, she knew they would.

The presentation hadn't wen too bad, like she tought it would.She had thought they would have freak out because a girl was going to live with them.After all, she had been the only woman in the house since their childhood.But they didn't and she was glad for that.

She sigh agai when she saw her sons coming toward the house, they knew pretty well that supper was going to be srved soon.She was going to make the table when she heard a punk-rock song playing.She looked outside and find out that it couldn't be Jack singing or playing it, for he was been tease by his brother, so she smiled, knowingly.

She really hoped Amy was going to be happy here...

I was looking at my plate without really seeing it, not believing that there could that much food in one plate.I looked at the brothers , who were eating like pigs, well aside from that Jackie-guy,they played hockey, they were hungry it was totally normal after all. I saw the old woman smile at me a couple of times, but I couldn't bring myself to smile back, it was to much private for me, that would mean I trusted her, wich I don't.

I finally took the fork in my hands and not knowing were to start, I poke in my plate,trying to decide.

-You should try the meat, it's really good!

I almost jump out of my chair when Bobby told me this, a big piece of meaty hanging out from his mouth.

-Yeah! Said Angel, Mom's meat's the best in the freaking world!

-You should try, said Jeremiah, We said the same thing to CrakerJack here, the first time we saw him and now our little sister can't get enough of it!

They all laughed and I looked at the boy name Jack, who was looking at his plate, only giving a little smile.I looked back at my plate, and try the meat, it _was _really good.

I looked back at the family, to see Miss Evelyn scooling Angel for eating with his mouth open and Bobby and Jeremaih laughing their heads out at him.I look back at my plate again, and I couldn't have stop the thought, even if I had try.

Maybe I was going to be just fine here. Maybe I would finally find peace.

Hello!That's one of my first fic in english so please tell me my mistake and give advise! Tell me if you like the story with REVIEWWWWWWWWWWWWW!


	2. Jack Mercer the fucked up

_This story take place before , during and maybe after the movie!_

_Nothing you recognize in here is mine,it's mister Singleton!_

_Them_

_Jack mercer the fucked-up_

_Jack Mercer point of view._

I was standing outside,trying to lit my cigarette without mom seeing me, she would kill me if she found out I was still smoking. Taking a drag I looked around. My brothers were trying to teach that Amy girl to ice skate.She didn't talk much, but she seemed alright. It was the fifth day she was with us now, and I'm sure I knew more about her then all my other brothers.

One night, I went to take a glass of water to refresh myself, because the memories came back to me, and I heard her singing. She liked to sing a lot. She writhes too. I know she likes chocolat and hate water,because she didn't know how to swim.

Don't worry,I'm not spying on her.I just study her. It's what I do. I watched people, whatch them do their little things and I know what they feel, what they are going to do. Call it a gift, I call it experience. I learned to do this, I wasn't born with that ''gift'' , I learned it when I understood that it could help me get out of some trouble.

Bloody hell , it's freezing here. I cought and throw my cigarette in the snow when I saw my brothers approching. They all greet me and tease before they went into the house.I stayed outside,sitting on the front steps, watching.

She was still outside. She was only walking and humming I guess. I wondered why mom took her in for a bit.She was not going to adopt her, like she did to me and my brothers, she told us so, so why did she kept her here? Something was up , I just knew it, I could smell it everytime she was near. I just had to figure out what it was.

-What are you doing outside? It's freezing!

With all the thinking, I hadn't noticed her coming toward me. She sat beside me when I didn't answer and she closed her eyes as the wind came up.

-Why don't you talk? I never heard you speak in all the days I've been here.

I continued to look infront of me. She knew I had hear her, I could see it in her eyes.

-You don't like questions?

True,I hated questions, but I was not going to tell her that.She looked at me with her dark green eyes.She bite her lips and unsure of herself, looked at me again.

-I saw you once, sleeveless. Were did you get that scar?

She pointed to my right arm. That was it, she had touched something she shouldn't have touched, seen. I got up and ignoring her excuses, walk back into the house, slamming the door behind me. My brothers looked at me , asking what was wrong, I said nothing and went to my room. Closing the door, I threw myself on the bed,face down.

She had no right to ask question about my past, what was on me. She didn't know me, if she did, she would have known better than to ask.She surely thought I was a poor fucked up boy who need pity ,attention. I became angry. I hated that feeling. Pity, it was pity that made my mom died, it was pity that made my dad beat me, it was pity that put me in fosters home, it was pity. It was all pity's fault.

I got up and took my guitar, I started to play a song I wrothe.

_Another day wasted out of time_

_I can't get out of this._

_Altered state of mind_

_I'm going overboard_

_My conscience meets decline_

_Into reality_

_I know this can't be fine_

_'Cause I'm all messed up_

_Making perfect nonsense_

_Drowning in my doubts too well_

_'Cause I'm all messed up_

_Going nowhere but fast circles in my head_

_so_ _blind._

_Downstairs._

_Amy's point of view._

I enter the house just after Jack, his brothers are now looking at me acusingly.I know I messed with him real bad asking that question, but it just felt out from my mouth before I could stop it, me and my fucking mouth.Then I heard singing.

-Whose's singing? I asked.

-Jack, answered Jeremiah.

-What the hell did you tell him to make him sing that song? asked Angel.

-What?

-Everytimes he sing that song,said Bobby darkly, His past came back to him. What did you said to my little brother?

-I...I just asked him were he got that scar on his right arm!

_Who are these voice in my head?_

_I can't go on like this_

-Bloody hell, you didn't ask him that, do you? said Jerry.

-Yeah why?

_Living like the dead_

_I haven't slept so long_

_Feeling sad I dread_

-Because, that's one of the most important rule in this family.Never ask Jack a question about his past. said Bobby.

-And why not?

-Because his past his killing him stupid girl! Said Angel,angry now.

_I'm talking to myself_

_Forget what I just said._

-He never talks about it. We are the only one to know what happen to him because mom told us about it. Said Jerry.

-I don't understand...what's so bad about talking of a scar?

-The memorie of the scar hurt Amy. Said Angel.

_Well, I hold my only ennemy has closely has a friend_

_And I sold my own reality to further my descent_

They were all looking upstair, then Bobby told me to sit, wich I did.

-Jackie...you see we all have a hard past, you too I guess, but Jack...it was the hardest.He shouldn't have seen what he saw nor endure what he did.Hell, we're still wondering how he survive.But my little bro, as long has he have that freaking guitar and voice, he'll survive. Jackie's a fighter Amy.But , he won't survive an over dose of memories. That he can't.So, don't talk to him about his past alright?

_Self-destruction's taking over it's so easy to pretend_

_Introduction to this nightmare they not seems may never end_

I looked up at the stairs were could hear him sing.If felt guilt creeping down my spine now.

-Sorry, I didn't know...I won't do it again.Promise.

They all smile at me.

-Alright, but you better go and apologise. Said Angel.

I got up and went to the stairs.

_Can anyone help me drag my heels_

_I'm running overtime_

_I can't hold down my meals_

I stopped at his almost closed door. I couldn't bring myself to enter, not when he was singing.

_My mind is racing by_

_Staring blankly feels_

_Like pulling out my teeth_

_While this engine winds._

I knock when I only heard music playing.He didn't say to enter but I did anyway.I stood in the doorway of his door, unsure of myself, once again. It's amazing how unsure I am of myself around him.I advanced toward his bed, he didn't look at me, he stared blankly into space.I didn't know if I should sit on his bed or not , so I stayed up.

-Look Jack...I'm sorry about earlier.I said.

He continued to play music on his guitar.He didn't blink once, it was like he was into a trance or something like that.Uncomfortable, I start to play with my hair.

-I...I won't ask question again.

The music became more angry,agressive.

-A..and If...If you want I won't talk to you again...

Still he was not answering,so I just nodded and went out of his door.

_Jack Mercer point of view_

I heard everything she said, but I couldn't bring myself to answer her, I was fighting the memorie back.I watched her leave my room, feeling obviously guilty for what she said. Hell, she didn't know I was going to react like that.

I didn't want her not to talk to me anymore,but I was so concentrating on the memorie, that her word came to me when she closed the door. Anyway, I was too angry at her to answer.

I sigh and put my guitar down,lying in my bed, thinking.

I'm sure she knew now what a fuck-up I am, my brothers must have talk to her, for her to come and make her excuses.I didn't want her to think I'm a fuck-up. She's the only person beside my family that talks to me, even when I don't answer, she keeps talking.

At firts it was playing on my nerves, but I got used to it. That girl could talk a lot. She didn't stop in the days she had been here, she talked and talked and talked.But my loneliness went away when she talked to me. I like listening to her, she's babbling sometimes and that's quite a sight to see.

-Yo Little Fairy! yelled Bobby. Get your arses down here! We're eating!

I hated the fucking nickname, but I like more fairy then when he said I'm guay.Sighing I got up.

Should I talk to her or not?After all, it's not her fault I'm so fucked-up.

_There's my chapter two! I'll ask one of my friend to be my beta reader! She's quite good in english! So I hope you like it!_


	3. « Just like him»

_This story take place before , during and maybe after the movie!_

_Nothing's mine,except Amy, everything's John Singleton_

_Them_

_«Just like him»_

_Amy's point of view._

It's been a month now, since I came to the Mercer. We were all getting along well, beside Jack who still doesn't talk that much. I still talk to him.Hell, I had thought he would never want to see my face again.But he did, and I'm glad, because he's the only one who's almost always at home.

I'm with Jack now, in the house. The other boys are gone, Bobby went ''somewhere'', he didn't want to say where, Angel to a girl called Sofi and Jeremiah to his girlfriend Camille. It's crazy, when Evelyn's gone, you don't see very often the Mercer around.

Has I was saying, I'm with Jack.We're watching, actually I don't know what we're watching. I'm playing with my nails, the show on t.v is boring.I sigh, not knowing what else to do.That was it.

-Come on Jack, don't you want to go out? I said.

-No.

I turned back to the show. The guy can be pretty stuborn when he wanted.

-You sure you don't want to go out?

-Yeah, I'm sure.

After some other minutes ,I couldn't take it anymore. I got up so fast, that Jack almost went off the couch.I went to the doorway and grabbed my coat.

-What are you doing? He said.

-I'm going out mister!

-Alone?

-Yeah, you don't want to come.

He only stared at me. I wanted him to say something, like, oh I don't know, I'll come with you maybe? Nah, that was in my dream.I turned to him, pleading him to come with me with my eyes. After all, I needed someone to show me around!

-Come on! You're going to let me go all by myself?I said, tenderly.

-Well, yeah, you're suicidal after all. He said casually.

-What? What the hell are you talking about? Come on! Move your ass and come with me!

-Give me a good reason.

Oh, I hated it. I hated it when he looked at me like that, with an eyebrow raised and a ghost of a smile on his lips. I wanted to smack him right now.

-Everything can happen to me alone!

- Good reason to stay home then.

_Bloody freak! Stuborn son of a ..._

An idea struck me then, I start looking at my hands again,like I didn't care what I was going to say.

-Well, then, I know why your brothers call you ''Fairy and Little Sister'', Jackie-o.

It struck a nerve, I just knew it by the muscle on his jaw that contracted.Oh yes, I had win! He got up and grabbed his coat, he took my hand,a bit roughly I must admit, opened and closed the doors behind us and within minutes we were outside.

He didn't say anything while we were walking. I had to stop myself from laughing out loud. I could almost picture him, saying things no one understand and the smoke coming out of his ear.I notice he had a ring on his fingers, so to start a conversation, I asked:

-Where did you get that?

He looked at the finger I was pointing and said:

-I stole it.

Oops.Bad question.I said nothing else, too afraid to struck a nerve I didn't want to struck.He came to an halt in front of a large building.

-What's that?

-The best club ever.

THE CHICKS FROM HELL, was writhing in big letter. He had better not took me to a stripe club, I will kill him if he did. When we were inside, there was only smoke. I cough, I hated smoke.I followed Jack, he seemed to know were he was going. He sat down on a couch, so did I and I start looking around.

What kind of club was that? The walls, everything was black, pitch black. There was light of colour everywhere, I had trouble to see where I was. There was loud music, so loud I didn't know if it was rock or hip-hop playing. The place stink too.Everyone was making out and when I turned to Jack, my eyes went wide.

He was making out with some girl, who was almost already naked. How did he find her? Bloody hell, we were sit only for a few minutes!I looked around and notice a bar. Not wanting to see him make out, I went to it.

-Hi, I want Vodka please.

I wanted to drink something strong. Did Jack brothers know he was coming here? I didn't think so.

-Thanks.I said when my drink came.

I took a gulp of it and almost choked. My throat was burning, but I didn't care.I wanted to dance, and no one was dancing. There was needle everywhere,drugs and more. I wanted to leave. Staying home wasn't a bad idea anymore.

An hour passed like that, and my head was light, pretty light.I started to get up, and I almost felt back into my chair. I walked to Jack, but he wasn't in the couch anymore.

- Jack? I said.

People were starting to spin in front of my eyes.

-Jack? I said louder.

I spot him. He was on another couch, mouth open.What was wrong with him?I walked toward him and stumble at his feet.

-Jackie?

He had a bottle of...well I wasn't able to read. I shook him, he did not even stir.Has I shook him harder, a needle felt from his pocket.

It's impressive how one thing can make you focus again.My head was cleaning up the fog now. Oh my god. Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. What had he take?I took his face in my hands.

-Jack? Come on , prick wake up!

No reaction. Shit. What was I suppose to do?I looked at my watch, it was three o'clock in the morning.SHIT! Bobby was going to kill us! Then it damned on me. Bobby! I was going to call him, now!

-Don't move!I said to Jack.

Well, my head wasn't that clear after all.

_Bobby Mercer point of view._

I came home, without a sound, didn't want to wake my sister up. I could hear the t.v playing, so the little fairy wasn't asleep yet.

-Amy and Jackie-pooh I...

I stopped dead in my tracks. No one was there.Frowning, I went to Amy's room,no one,I ran to Jack room, no one.Wait a minute, the door was not even lock when I came in!I called Angel.

-Yeah? I heard.

-Angel, is Jackie with you?

-No, he ain't home?

I could hear the concerned in his voice now.

-No.

-I'm coming.

I hung the phone.I start to pace, he couldn't be with Jerry, where was he? If that prick went out I was going to kill him.One hour later, Angel arrived.

-What the hell took you so long?

-Sorry, Sofi kept me.

-Bloody La vi da Loca!

He sat next to me, concerned.

-He didn't call, left a note?

-Nothing.

-Do...do you think he went back?

I didn't answer.I hope he didn't.

_Come on Jackie, give us a sign._

The phoned rang. Angel and me stared at it for a moment, before throwing ourselves on it.

-Jack? I said.

_-Bobby? Oh god Bobby, you gotta come here fast!_

-Wo, wo Amy where are you? And what the Hell's happening?

_-It's Jack! He went wild on some guy, he...god he almost killed him and now he's shacking! Bobby I can't make him stop shaking!_

-Where are you, Amy?

_Jack Mercer point of view._

Can't she stop shaking me? I'm going to throw up on her. My head hurt like hell. I moaned when she stopped.

-Jack?

She had a soft voice compared to mine. What Am I saying? She's a girl, of course she had a soft voice! I open my eyes, to be greet by those dark green eyes,they seem worried.

-You okay?

I blink a couple of time.

-Yeah, I said, Yeah.

-Let's go home Jackie.

Home.I should never have leave it anyway, look were it got me. My brothers were going to kill me.Amy helped me got up and we start to walk away my drugs slowly took off too. Amy was roughly pushed into me and I had barely the time to catch her. She look up at me and I was lost in her eyes, they were warms.My thoughts were interrupted by a voice, a voice that made everything came back to me, a voice that made me cold.

-Hey Jackie boy!

I turned around has fast as I could, pushing Amy behind me.No, no,no,no. The bloody freak was back. I should have stayed home, I knew he got out of jail. Bloody Jack!

-What do you want? I heard myself say.

-To see how my boy is doing!

-I'm not your boy.

My father was looking at me with that glint in the eyes, the glint that said I was going to be beat up. I won't let him touch me, he won't touch me again.

-That's a cute ass beside you boy, care to introduce?

I gripped Amy by the waist, pushing her behind me again, trying to hide her from his stare.He would not touch her. I would not let him touch her , he had no right. She was _my_ friend.She was _mine._ Even if she didn't knew it.

-Go away Peter, before you make a fool of yourself.

This time, I saw it. I saw the blow came at me and I could stop it. I pushed Amy away from me and hit. I could feel his skin underneath my fingers.He looked at me, impressed.

-I'm not seven anymore Peter. I said.

I hit again. I couldn't stop hitting, my anger, the hurt, the pain, the humiliation came out. Everything he made me do, everything he did to me, came inside that fist, and the worse part was that I like it. I like to make him suffer. I wondered if that's how he felt, when he was hitting me as a boy.

I heard Amy yelling, telling me to stop. She grabbed my arms to stop me, I slapped her. I hit, and hit and hit. Suddenly, I stopped.

I had hit her.

I had hit her.

I had _hit_ her.

I had hit _her._

I turned toward her and watched her on the floor. She looked at me and tried to get me, but I step back.I looked at my hands, dirty with blood.I started to hyper-ventilate, just like when I was a little boy and had a nightmare. I tried to wash away the blood, it didn't work.

I was like him.I had hit a women, almost killed him. I had hit Amy, just like he hit my mom when she tried to stop him. I had hit him, almost killed him, just like he did to me.I started to shake,I wasn't able to stop. I put my arms around me, I started to go back and forth on the floor, I hear myself say, just like when I was a boy:

-Jackie's bad.

_Amy's point of view._

I just called Bobby. My eye hurt like hell, but I went back to Jack. I know he didn't hit me on purpose. People told me that the men he almost killed was his father.

-Jack?

I try to touch his hair, but he jerk back, away from me.He didn't want me to touch him. Seeing him like that, it hurt me, it hurt my entire soul.

-Jackie's been a bad boy.

Why did he keep saying that? There was fear in his eyes.A tear felt from my eyes.

-Jackie? Come on, look at me...I said.

He never look at me.The tears were falling freely now.What had happened to him before? Why was he this way now? It wasn't fair, it wasn't fair.I could hear everyone whispering things like: '' look at the freak'', ''that's the crazy Mercer boy''. I wanted them all to shut up.To let him be. To let me comfort him, like he deserve.

-Where is he? Where's my little brother?

Someone shouted and everyone shut the hell up. I recognized Bobby voice and lept to my feet. When he saw me, he almost run into everyone, but everyone had pushed themself away from him. Has he reached me, he stopped seeing Jack, Angel and Jeremiah too.

-Jackie's bad, Jackie's been a bad boy.

He was in some sort of transe or in a memory , I don't know.

-Oh Jackie. Said softly Bobby.

He walked slowly toward him, Angel and Jerry behind.I couldn't see anything, I only heard Jack saying:

-Jackie's bad, Jackie's been a bad boy.

_The Mercer house._

I don't know how they did it, but Jack had let them carry him.He was now in bed,sleeping,I was in my bed too.

I'm crying in my pillow right now.It's all my fault. He had wanted to stay home, I didn't. I _provocted (?)_ him in going.Finally, I felt asleep, exhausted.

I woke up sometime later.Something made me woke up. I shifted position, to see a shadow over me.The shadow opened the light of the little lantern beside my bed.It was Jack.I got up from my sleeping position, to sit on the bed.

-Jack! Oh my god are you okay? I murmured, not to wake the others.

He didn't answer as usual.He seemed sad, frightened even.He slowly lifted his hands to touch my swollen eye and cheek.He slowly touch my skin, in a smoothing way. I closed my eyes for a second, lost in the moment.

-I'm so sorry.

I opened my eyes, his voice was shaking.I knew he wouldn't cry, but he was closed to it. I put my hand on his, keeping it on my face in a reassuring way.

-It's okay, I know you didn't do it on purpose.

He sat on the bed and looked at me.I said nothing, taking the advise of his brother not to rush him.He closed his eyes for a second.

-I enjoy it.he said.

-Enjoy what?

I had took his hands in mine now.I was softly touching it, like he did to me before.

-I enjoy hitting him.Every part of it.

I said nothing, what was there to say?He clenched his jaw.

-I hit him, I enjoy it, then I hit you.I'm just like him, a sick bastard.

-No.

I said it firmly.He looked at me then, and I took his face in my hands once again.

-No, you're not like him.You're so much more Jack Mercer.You're kind and gentle. Quiet. You are strong Jack, one of the strongest people I know.You've got people who love you, not him.You've got a family...you've got me.Don't let that fool take that away from you once again.

He look at me, another ghost of a smile on his lips.Then he did the only thing I thought he would never do.He took me into his arms and kept me there for the longest time.I put my arms around him too, needing the comfort, the power of those arms, the security.I needed him, like he needed me.He was the one who never got tired of my babbling, he even listen to me, even if he never answered and I was there to keep his loneliness away.We felt back into the bed.I put the covers on us both and we felt asleep.

We needed each other.

But I just don't know how much yet.

_End of chapters3._

Ta-da!I hope you enjoy the chapter three! I know it's along one but I got so much into it I couldn't stop writing. sorry.

Tell me if you like it! Give me some review!

I know there has been 266 people that came to see my fic and only 16 to review( hey thanks to you)So come on! BE GENEROUS:P LEAVE A REVIEW!

Answer to some review:

Allison: is mister Ducky alright:P

Mary: hey thanks for the comment!I never thought about that one! I felt in love with jackie too!LONG LIVE TO GARRETT HEDLUND:p

Lovebuggy: It's second language for me, I'm a Canadian and I talk french!


	4. Leaving and leaving again

_This story take place before,during and maybe after the movie!_

_Nothing's mind beside Amy, everything belongs to mister Singleton!_

_Them_

_Leaving and leavong again._

_Amy's point of view._

Slowly, my mind came to life. My ear picked up sound, and there was a tiny ray of light burning my eyes,pleading them to open up for the new day ahead of me. I didn't want to. For a reason that was beyong me, I felt safe, I felt warm, good. Sighing, I made an attempt to get up,I couldn't

There was something heavy on my waist. I got scared. I knew I wasn't at my house anymore, but I couldn't stop the feeling. So I lay back down on the bed, and listened.There was breathing, slow,peaceful breathing. The arm on my waist gave a squeeze and I found myself coming closer to the person holding me. I heard a content sigh, and I turned my face slowly.

My heart started to beat faster, not from fear but from something else.Happiness I guess. It was Jack. The event of last night came back to me and I relax a bit. I took Jack arms and tried to put it away from my waist, he groaned and only put me closer to him. Has I didn't want to wake him up, I had another plan in my head.I loosened his grip a bit and started to lift my body out of his arms.When I was finished, I was up on the bed,panting.

I went into the livingroom,everything was silent, I guess everyone were asleep.I walked into the kitchen to see Miss Evelyn whispering on the phone.I like that 0ld woman a lot.While I was here she took lots of picture of us five and it was nice.She like picture I could tell.I stopped in midway when I saw her stopping a little yell.What was wrong? She nodded her head and put the phone down.I saw her hand come to her mouth, she seemed frightened.

-Miss Evelyn are you okay?

She jump at the sound of my voice and when she looked at me, her eyes started to water.

-What's the matter? I asked.

I felt someone came beside me.

-What's the matter ma?

Bobby went to his mother side,holding her shoulder as she cried.She came to me, taking my face into her hands.

-Oh my dear Amy, I'm so sorry.

I search the answer in her eyes, but there was too much feeling.What was she trying to tell me?Angel and Jeremiah then rushed to their mother side too, asking what was wrong,deep in my thought I never heard them coming.

-What? I said starting to be scared.What is it?

She took me into a big hug,I could feel that she was scared to hell.Fearful.I gave her a hug too,trying to comfort us both.

-Tell me.

She looked at me in the eyes.She was searching my eyes, for what , I'll never know, but that was just how she was,searching, trying to help.She took a deep breath, and I felt someone else come beside me, I knew it was Jack, only because my body relax when his was close.

-Your mother.

My heart started to beat faster, what had happen to her?

-Your mother...she went back with your father.You'll have to leave today.

Then, she cried into her sons shoulder. She knew my father,she knew what he did to me.I stared at her , eyes wide with fear. I didn't want to go back, I couldn't go back, I wouldn't survive it.Evelyn look at me , and we made a silent speach to each other. She knew she couldn't save me, I was not a foster kid, nor was I in the system, I had to save myself.

I had to run away.

-What time are they going to be here?

-In three hours dear. Hurry.

I ran to my room, pushing Jack out of the way.I grabbed my old bag and started to put stuff in it.I was panicked. When my bag was full, I went to my room door.They were all there.

-I...I couldn't bring everything I had...I'll..I'll come by some other time to...

-It's alright Dear. She said. You are welcome here anytime you want.We'll keep your room.

Then she went into her room, tears in her eyes.She wasn't good when it was time to say goodbye too people she loved.I understood her.I looked at the four brothers.Bobby came to me.

-I'll miss you Jarhead.

I had to smile at that. Bobby would always be Bobby.I hug him.

-I'll miss you too bastard.

He laughed too and went to his room. I knew what they were going to do.They would pretend to all be asleep, beside Evelyn, and tell I ran away in the night.Good plan. Angel gave me a hug, after that Jerry. It was Jack turn now.

We looked at each other for the longest time.I didn't know what to say. He was looking at the floor,not talking again.I walked toward him and smile a bit, a fake one.

-Well, I guess it's goodbye then.I said.

He nodded his head,looking at me.

-Take the kitchen door, no one will see you.

I nodded, feeling the tears come to my eyes. That's it? That's all he was going to say? Take the bloody kitchen door. I went outside and look at the house one more time. A tear ran down my cheek.I didn't know where to go. I had no place to go, no idea were I would get money, nor where I would eat.But I had to go. I had to leave, so I did.

I walked down the streets of Detroit, without looking back.A regret in my heart, a paintful regret. Jack. He didn't say anything to me, didn't give me a hint. He doesn't need me like I need him. After all, he had his brother.The night was starting to approach now and I shiver. I sat behing a garbage bag and tried to sleep. Hurting.

_Jack Mercer point of view_

I wanted to smack my fucking head into the counter. What the hell was I thinking? Saying something as stupid has that! I could have told her all I wanted to tell her but no, I had to go and spoiled everything.I hurt her, I know, it was in her eyes.

I sat down at the kitchen table, staring.That's how my brothers found me. I was staring, just like when I was a little boy. I never answered their question, I couldn't. I felt like a bloody coward, letting her walk away like that.But everything happened so fast!

Sometime later, her parents came.The woman seemed alright but the man. He seemed crazy. I recognize the look on his face, a look a foster parents gave me once.I knew what he wanted to do right now.I knew what I wanted to do to him, right now.I felt Angel hands taking my arms, fearful I would throw myself on the man. If he hadn't stopped me , I think I would have.

Ma asked them if they wanted to stay for dinner. They stayed.All diner I was staring at that freak of a father.I think I gave him the creeps. Good. He seemed glad to go away from me and my brothers after dinner.

Later, everyone went to sleep.I didn't. I took a bag, put food in it, money, a warm sheet from my bed and walk out the door.I needed to find her.

It was freaking cold outside.I called her name lots of time and no one answered. It's a small little town, but there were lots of place to hid.I was going to give up after three hour, but then I saw someone beside a garbage bag.I ran to the place and my heart almost skip a beat when I saw her shivering.

-Amy!

She opened her eyes in a hurry,afraid, afraid it was him.When she saw it was me, she relax. I took her hands, they were cold like the dead.

-Come with me.

She follow me without saying anything. It was so cold that her voice could have freeze, but really, I think she was just surprised.After what I said, who wouldn't?We enter a little motel and went to the counter.

-Hello, I want a nice , clean and comfortable room.

Within minutes, we where inside a cosy appartement.She was shivering from head to toe .

-Take your clothes off! I said.

-What?You're crazy!

-You're going to freeze!

I threw her some of my clothes I bring, I didn't had the courage to go in her room.

-Go and put them!

She didn't say a thing and went to change.She knew she would freeze.I was checking her bed, making it comfortable, when she came out.My breath stopped immediatly.She looked good.Too good maybe. I cleared my throat and motioned to her to come.She sat in the bed, still shivering and I took my sheet.I put it on her and started to rub her with it, to make her warm.She stopped me.

-Why did you came back?she said.

Wasn't it obvious? But I said nothing and rubbed her again.She stopped me once again.

-If you ain't gonna answer, well I'm walking away.

Frustrated, I groaned.She wanted to know why? She would.

-Because I love you stupid!

She looked at me with her big eyes.I caught her off guard,I don't think she tought it would come out so fast.

-I needed to know you were safe! I needed to know you weren't dead or something like that! I..I...bloody hell I'm not good at that!

I turned her around more roughly than I had intend too, but now my feeling were consuming me, I needed them out, now.I took her by the shoulder, forced her to face me.She would know everything.

-I love the way you can't stopped babbling ,'cause you talked so much you can talk for us both! I like the way you laughed, 'cause you're one of the only person I saw laugh so much! I love your fucking eyes and the way they twinkle,not like mine!I love your hair, the way they are straight,not like mine! I love everything about because you're nothing like me! An...and I don't even know if what I'm saying make sense so now shut up and let me take care of you for a change!

_Amy's point of view_

With each word he was saying my heart keep beating faster and faster.I just couldn't believe it.I just thought he needed me, not love me. What has he just said? That he like me because I'm nothing like him? Is he fucking crazy?

I just stared at him while he rubbed my back.He seemed, calm now, like he had lift something heavy off his chest. It's the first time he talk that much to me, he even beat last night.I smile to him and made him stopped once again.He looked at me and seeing the way his eyes were looking at me, with love, I couldn't stop myself. I kissed him.

He seemed surprise at first, but soon, he returned the kiss.He stopped rubbing my back to take my face between his hands.It was a gentle kiss, but when he took control of the kiss, it became wild, just like him.

He pushed me on the bed and my hands found their way into his hair, his neck, his back.I couldn't contain the moaned that escape my lips.

Well, let's just say that what was supposed to happen, happen that night.;)

_Some time later_

Since that day, Jack came everyday to see me.He bring me food and pay for my rent. I finally found a job so he won't have to do it anymore. He doesn't stay long because his family will started questionning him.But the time he's here, it's great.We make love everytime. I never thought he could be so tender then wild.But it felt great anyway.

Today,I'm scared thought. I just learned something that I need to tell him. I hope he won't freaked out.

So I waited.I waited and waited but he never came.Were was he? I started to get worried. When he couldn't come, he called at least.Maybe something bad happen to him. The anxiety was eating me alive so I decided to call the Mercer.

-_Hello?_

-Miss Evelyn? It's Amy.

_-Oh my gosh! Hello dear! How are you? Are you safe?_

-I'm good and yes I'm safe.I don't want to be rude or anything but can I talk to Jack? I needed to tell him something I didn't tell him when I left.

There was a pause.

-Miss Evelyn?

_-Jackie's not here Amy, he went away._

-What do you mean he went away?

_-He went to Los Angeles. To be a rockstar._

I gripped the phone.He was gone. He was gone and he didn't even told me. I think I stopped breathing at one point, but I'm not sure.

_-Amy? Amy are you okay? _

I wanted to cry. The bastard. He had what he wanted and now he was gone. Men were all the same. I need him and he was gone. I didn't let my tears fall, I wouldn't cry for or because of him anymore.Jack Mercer will be erase from my mind.I won't think about him anymore. He's not part of my life anymore...well, there was still one problem to be resolve.

-Miss Evelyn? I need your help please.

_End of chapters 4_

Ta-daa! That's chapter four for ya! I know it might be th most boring one but i tried to give it to you, I was in a rushed and helped my mom for the new year, so I hope you still enjoy it. Next chapter will be better and longer!It's a promise!

Leave me a REVIEW!

HAVE A GOOD NEW YEAR!2006 IS COMING BABY!YEEEEEE-AAAA!


	5. Jack's going to kill her

_This story takes place before,during and maybe after the movie!_

_Nothing's mine,except what you don't recognized,but John Singleton!SobsI want a Jack for myself!_

_Jack's going to kill her._

_four_ _years later_

_Amy's point of view_

I couldn't believe it.It just couldn't happened, I never thought it would happen.But it did. She had been shot.She had been shot while shopping for a turkey, our turkey actually.

I stop washing the dishes and looked outside.It was her funeral day today, but I didn't want to go.I knew she would prefer me to stay safe here and prepared the house for her sons.Her sons. I would see him again.

For the past three years now I've lived here.She help me when I needed someone and now, she was gone.I wash away a tear that felt from my eyes.Nothing would be the same anymore.Everything would change, hell it had even started to change.

I was scared.I was alone now and on my own.And like if it wasn't enough, I would see him again.He must be at her funeral now.I must thanks Jeremiah, because after the funeral, they're going at his place before coming here.

I started to sob.She leaved me like anyone else.He was coming back,I know I was supposed to forget about him, but how could I? A year after he went away, his face was all over the newspaper, he had became a rockstar after all.His group was called Spare, like the tatoo he had on his arm.He was coming back.He was going to kill me. He would never want to talk to me again.Maybe..maybe I could pretend.No I couldn't, there was too much of a ressemblance.I started to sob even harder.And beside, Jerry and bobby knew.

Something tugged at my pants,has I look down, I wanted to cry again.Big blue eyes were looking at me, worried.

-Mamma, you okay?

I had to smile at that.I wash away the tears and bent down to my daughter.

-Yeah honey I'm alright.

I smiled at her,she didn't seem convinced and she raised her eyebrows.My heart skipped a beat at that ,like it always did.But then she smiled at me and went back in the livingroom.

Has I watched her walk away, there was only one thought that was coming back now.

He _was_ going to kill me.

_Jack Mercer point of view_

I was at Jeremiah place now, talking with people I didn't know.But my thoughts were somewhere else.Ma. My heart hurt just to think about it. She was gone.Gone. I would never see her smiled at me nor hushed me to sleep.I couldn't contain my tears at her funeral but now I could. I was not alone anymore, like she used to tell me, my brothers were there.But there was still someone nagging at my heart.

Amy.

I knew I had been a coward, three years ago, but I mean, I was young and got scared.I was eighteen for god sake! I had a dream and I went for it.I got scared...what if she wouldn't have want to come with me? But I realized that now, she propably hated me.

I sigh and went inside.Has I came into the house, I couldn't help but smile at his daughter.The last one, Amelia I think, was just so much like him. Yeah she was only two , but she actually answered Bobby quite rudely moments ago.I looked around and couldn't help but envy Jerry.He had a beautiful home, a loving wife, money and kids.While I had my band.Out of the four of us, Jerry was the one with the most succesful(?) life, maybe because he stayed closed to Ma, we'll never know.

I started to looked around, smiling at the pictures of him and his family with Ma.But then a picture made me stop, it was Amy. She was smiling at me...well at the camera.She was older, eighteen maybe? Now she would ne nineteen,while I was twenty-one.I sigh and watch the other picture.There was a young girl I didn't know, smiling widely at the camera.She was in the arms of Amy.Who was she? My eyes went back to Amy.I missed her a lot, I wondered if she knew I became a rockstar...

-Miss her?said Bobby.

-Yeah, like hell.

He only slapped my shoulder then went away.I sigh and went to Jerry, it was almost time to go home now.

_Amy point of view._

I heard her scream and dashed to the door.I saw her running toward me and she threw herself in my arms.

-What? What is it sweety? I said panicked.

-There's a stranger at the door!

She was clutching my t-shirt so hard I thought it would ripped.My heart was beating faster and faster.

_Please let it not be him_

But when I saw Angel coming in, I couldn't help but laugh.He heard me laugh,then smiled at me.

-Amy? Bloody hell come here girl!Look at you!

I put my daughter on the floor and gave Angel a hug.

-How have you been Angel?I said.

-Good,I'm in the marines now!

Then, his eyes caught my daughter, who was taking my hand.

-Who's that?

I didn't know what to say, so I said the first thing on my mind.

-My daughter.

He looked surprised,who wouldn't?I was only nineteen years old after all!

-Who's the father?

That was the question I dreaded.My mind raced to find an answer but she saved me.

-Who are you?she said.

Angel smiled down at her and bent to her level.

-I'm Angel Mercer and a friend of your mother.

He looked back at me.

-She seem familiar.Do I know the father?

I was going to answer, but she cut me.

-You're a Mercer? Me too!

My heart really stopped beating.She had say it.

I was doomed.

_Angel Mercer point of view._

I miss my mother funeral.I didn't really missed it, I just couldn't bring myself to go. I didn't want to have my last memory of my mom in a coffin,dead. I wanted to remember her alive and well.

I stared at the house, knowing my brothers were still at Jerry's place.I walk inside and almost tripped over a little girl.

-What the...?

She started to scream and run away.Who was that? I walked into my home and saw the last person I thought I'd see. Amy. Everything was good, we were chatting and all, but then my eyes caught sight of that little girl again.Who was she? Has I talked to her, I was sure I had see her somewhere, may be I knew her father?

But then, she said she was a Mercer too.I looked back at Amy, wanting an answer.

-Well? I said.

She was nervous, I could tell. She looked back and forth at the floor and me.She was trying to find an excuses.

-The truth Amy, not an excuses.

She was caught.She look at the floor in defeat.

-Yeah, you know her father.Look at her!

I watched the girl more closely.She was nothing like Amy, well, beside the girl parts of her body.She had big blue eyes...blond hair.She had one hell of a smile and she seemed like trouble.

My eyes widen in understanding. How could it? When? Where?That was my fucking niece!There was only one thought going throught my head.

Jack _was_ going to kill her.

_Jeremiah Mercer point of view._

I watched my younger brother from the corner of my eyes.I knew he was one of the most affected,for he was the youngest.But I was concerned. I didn't want to take him to mom house, he would freak out when he'll see the surprise that was there.

I saw him looking at the pictures.I saw him frowned when he saw my niece.How would he react?Would he actually freak out? But when I saw him staring too long at the pictures, I send Bobby to him. Jack was going to kill me. He was going to freak.But then I saw him with my daughter. He liked children. Would he like to have one of his own? I sigh.Camille put her hand on my shoulder.

-Everything's going to be fine. She said. You'll see he will like her.

I hope so. That little girl of his was trouble, she like to have fun.She and Daniella at the tender age of three, they were almost four now, always got in trouble together.But his daughter was one of the cutest thing in Detroit, beside my own daughters.

It hurt her.

I knew it hurt Amy each time she looked at her daughter, because she was so much like Jack.But for mom, it was a gift.It was like having her youngest son in her house all day.I had hoped for Amy, that the child would look like her,for her sake.

I was there.

I was there when she went to her first medical call. To see if the child was growing normally.(Sorry I don't know the word for that...). I saw her cry , when she was watching the screen, wishing it was Jack holding her hand, not me. I hated my youngest brother at one point. I think I still hate him a bit. But it wasn't his fault.She didn't wanted us to call him, to tell him.She kept saying he had a life to live,a dream to realized.

I sigh again.

Jack _was _ going to kill her after all.

_Bobby Mercer point of view._

I slapped Jack arm and went away.I knew who was that little girl on the picture. I came back about a month before mom was killed and discovered their little secret.Actually, someone blind could have guess it was Jack child.It was he, turning to a she.I sigh rubbing my arms.I liked that little girl a lot. I saw the look of terror on Amy face when I guess, she was terrified I find out.That's when I knew that she hadn't told Jack.

My little brother was a father and he didn't know it.

There was only us now in the house,everyone went away.Me and Jerry made eyes contact, it was time to go home.I hope Amy was ready.I had swear to her that nothing would happen to her daughter , a month ago.But how would the little angel react seeing her father?Because she knew who he was and she knew she was a Mercer. Amy thought she would never see Jack again, so she showed her daughter pictures of him and I knew that the little angel kept one picture under her pillow and at night she told the picture her day, then kiss it goodnight.I knew she wanted a father, just like her friend, just like Daniella had Jerry.So in that month I had tried to be a father to her and I think it worked a bit. But what would she do, when she'll come face to face with her real father?Will she forget all about me?

I sigh and walked to the door.

Jack _was _ going to kill Amy.

_Amy point of view._

I watched Angel played with Amy.He hadn't take the news that bad,actually he seemed happy to be an uncle once again.My daughter seemed happy to have someone else than me to play with too.

I had thought Angel would kill me, when I first told him, but after the shock he smiled then took her in his arms.It's been two hours now and they were still playing.

I saw cars light stopping infront of our house and my heart was beating fast, I got up from the couch and stared outside eyes wide.

-Angel...I murmured.

He placed my daughter on the sofa and went beside me taking my shoulders.

-Breath Amy, I'm right beside you.

They were here.He was here.

He was going to fucking _kill_ _me._

_End of chapter five!_

_8_

Tada! So do you like it? I hope so:P I can't wait to do the next chapter!

I would like to touch the 50 reviews, you know to have at least 10 review by chapters!It would be great! So I don't know leave me just a note or something!Thanks and REVIEW!


	6. father and daughter

_This story take place before,during and after the movie!_

_Nothing's mine, beside Amy and Eva!Everything's Jonh Singleton!But if I could, Jack would be MINE!MWHAHAHA!_

_Them_

_Father and daughter._

The door slowly opened, my heart was racing. We heard voices, my daughter went to see who it was but I stopped her. I pushed her behind me and couldn't help but gulp. Angel went to greet his brothers while I waited. Then, they came in. I made eyes contact with Jack immediatly. I could tell by the glint in his eyes that he was surprised to see me here. I was nervous; nervous was not even the right word.

But then Bobby came in and all I heard was:

- Bobby!

I watched my daughter ran to Bobby open arms. He laughed and played with her hair while she laughs. Jack eyes were on her. I tried not to move, to make myself invisible.

-Momma! Come and say hi to Bobby!

Jack eyes turned toward me and I got scared. There was something in his eyes. Dangerous. I could see his jaw clenched, his eyes turning a cold blue. But I went to Bobby anyway and greet them all. My daughter hadn't look at Jack yet. I was glad for that, because she would be confused. I just hope she wouldn't recognize him.

They came in and I took my daughter back from Bobby arms. Jack was angry, that was for sure. Did he know already? We ate. Everyone talked beside him. But when we all laughed and I put an arm on Bobby to study myself, I mean, I was almost falling out from my chair, I saw his eyes twitched. He was cracking up, but for what? But when Bobby touched my hand, Jack went crazy.

He threw himself on the table and on Bobby. My daughter screamed and Angel and Jeremiah tried to stop Jack from hitting Bobby in the face. I went to them but then I couldn't move. He had the same face. The same face when he almost killed his dad.

-Jack stopped it!

I tried to stop him, but just like last time he hit me and started to kick and hit again. I felt to the floor. He always seemed to hit me when he went into this rage.

-Mommy!

My daughter came to me and I hugged her.

-Mommy you okay?

-Yeah, yeah sweety I'm fine.

My cheek hurt like hell, he was stronger than he had been for sure. Then he stopped, just like last time and looked at me, just like last time. But instead of coming toward me, he picked up Bobby and yelled:

-Bastard! How could you do this to me?

Angel finally was able to hold Jack, while Jeremiah helped Bobby standing.

-What the hell are you talking about? Yelled Bobby back.

This time Jeremiah had to hold Bobby too.

-You know what I'm talking about!

-What man! She was all alone! I did what anyone would have done! I gave her some fun!

Jack eyes went wide and he tried to get out of Angel's grip. What the hell was Bobby doing? What the hell was he talking about? But when he winked at me, I knew he just wanted to piss off Jack. That man, he just didn't know where to stop.

-I'm going to kill you! Yelled Jack.

-Come on Jackie! You just leaved her! I came to her!

Jack was now on the floor. Angel had to put his weight on Jack to restrained him .To keep him from killing Bobby.Bobby bent to Jack and said:

-I gave her what you never could. She screamed my name man, not yours. God, she was so good with that!

Bobby pointed to his dick. Jack went crazy, more than he already was.

-Piece of shit! You'll regret it! You'll regret ever touching her! I...

-STOP IT!

I had yelled at them. Enough was enough. I had a pride, my daughter was there and she was smart enough to know what had been said and Bobby had to stop.

-Bobby, you shut your fucking mouth right now!

-Aw, come on Amy I was only messing around with Cracker Jack! Said Bobby, laughing.

Jack was still trying to get out of Angel's hold.

-Calm down Jack, calm down, he did nothing. He's just messing with you.

Was saying Angel to Jack ears. Jack finally calmed down. They all sat in silence at the table, while my daughter was watching them in silence on the floor. I went to the sink and put water on my cheek. Then I turned toward them.

-I think you owed an answer to someone here Amy.Said Angel pointing to Jack.

I was going to tell him everything but when I saw his eyes, I got angry. He had no right to know! He had left me, then he just had to stay in the dark, bastard! I turned around.

-I have nothing to say to no one!

I heard a chair fall on the floor then an angry voice:

-That's it! I'm going in my fucking room!

Jack went to his room. When I turned around, the three of them were looking at me.

-What?

Jerry shook his head.

-You should tell him.said Bobby.

-Oh yeah, coming from the person who just said we supposedly slept together! I don't owe him an explanation!

-Bloody hell Amy! He has a right to know!

The argument when on and on. Neither of us saw my daughter looking up at the stair and climbing it. She had heard music. She loved music.

_Jack mercer point of view._

The bastard! The freaking piece of shit! How dare he? How dare he say things like that! I just want to beat the crap out of him!

I threw myself on my bed and watch the roof. I wanted to kill, to hurt someone. I knew he was kidding, but it could have happened. He could have fucked her. He had every right. She wasn't mine anymore, but still she was. It was hard to explain. She had a daughter. Who was the bloody father? Bobby?

I took my guitar and started to play a song. I was angry. Enraged.I wasn't watching nor listening.

-You're good.said a voice.

Blue eyes stared at me. Gosh, her daughter was just like her, beautiful. I didn't know what to do. I just made a scene about her mom. So I act like nothing happen.

-Thanks.

I didn't want another man kids in my house, not when the mother was my girl.

-I'm Eva. Eva Mercer and you ...

I sigh. That's it the kid won't stopped talking now and blah blah blah...wait.

-What did you say your name was?

She looked at me with her big blue eyes.

-Eva and you?

-Eva who?

-Mercer, sir. You?

Mercer. Bobby was the father! Bobby was the bloody father! I was going to rip his neck and wacth while his blo...

-Wanna see my daddy? I got a pictured, here look!

I watch the girl; she was trying to find a bloody picture of Bobby! I don't need a picture! She showed me and I looked, after all, she was my niece. But then, if I had been an old man I think I would have made a heart attack. It was my bloody face! It was my bloody face in the picture!

-T..That's your dad?

-Yeah! You look a lot like him! Are you his twin?

I watched the young girl looking at the picture, longing. I didn't understand a thing now. We always used protection! She couldn't be mine! But the more I look at her, the more I could see myself. I got up from the bed.

-Where are going, mister?

-Downstair. Just... just stay here.

She was going to give me an explanation! And right now!

_Amy's point of view._

He was right in my face now. He wanted to know the thruth. So I told him.

-You were already gone, when I had known I was pregnant!

-You should have called me!

He was angry. What a beautiful reunion we have!

-You left me, not even leave me a note to tell me! You just went away! And now you're blaming ME, because you weren't there?

-Well, I would have come back if you had told me!

-Oh yeah and then I would have feel guilty for the rest of my life because you couldn't have fufilled your dream? No thank you, I did what was best for both of us and you know it!

-No! It was the best for you! A good revenge right? I leave you and you; you don't tell me I'm a father! Bloody hell that was the perfect revenge! I miss almost four years of my OWN daughter life! Because you were angry!

He slammed his fist on the wall, leaving a crack.

-Want to know the thruth? Yeah, yeah I'm happy! You went away like everyone else! But at least you gave me the only person who won't leave me! A daughter, a kid! I didn't call you because I knew you would have told me to kill her! Wouldn't you have Jack?

-I don't know! But I would have come back for sure! I would have come back and take my responsability! I would have been there for you and Eva!

I almost chocked when he said her name.

-How do you know her name?

-Because she told me! She showed me a picture of her dad! What a surprise when a saw MY face on the picture!

-A surprise? Who did you think this kid came from! You were my first!

-I thought it was from Bobby!

-Bobby? Are you crazy? Are you blind? She's just like you!

-You FUCKED HIM!

I was angry. So he thought I had fucked Bobby right? All right, he thought it, than I would make him believe it.

-Maybe I did and what? I'm not your propertie Jack!

-So you really fucked him?

-I was so angry with you! He came to me! He was so sweet! He touched me like you never did! So I fucked him real hard! He put his dick into my mouth and I made him scream! And I screamed his bloody name! Happy?

I was proud! There, the best lie I could get out of my mouth! I was so angry that I said the first thing that came to my mouth! But has I watched his face transfromed into pure rage, I got scared. He grabbed me by the waist and put me off my feet. I was back to back with the wall. He put his leg between me and held me there, in rage.

-He fucked you.

He kissed me hard. I could feel the blood coming from my lips, but I couldn't help the moans that escape my mouth when his hand came between my legs. It had been so long.

-Can he make you moan like that? Can he?

He kissed my neck; leaving marks I'm sure. His hands were everywhere. I had missed his touched. I moan again.

-Can you feel me?

He was aroused. I got exited.

-OH MY GOD! SORRY!

I opened my eyes to see Jeremiah all red in the face looking at us. Jack dropped me to my feet and looked at me. Jeremiah went away has fast as he had came in.

-Is she really my daughter?

I couldn't lie to him anymore; it was time for the thruth.

-Yeah.

He nodded. He turned then started to walk away. He stopped and turned toward me again.

-Did you fuck Bobby?

Did I want to tell him that?

-No.

He nodded again and went away. I felt to the ground and started to sob.

Bastard.

_Jack Mercer point of view._

I watched Eva from the crack in my door. I wanted to come in and hugged her, try and know her, but I was scared. Was she thinking like Amy too? Did she think I abandonned her? I was nervous, would she want me has a father? I took a deep breath and came in.

Her big eyes meet mine. She smiled at me shily.

-You my daddy right? She said. You aren't his twin...

She was brillant. She must have got that from Amy. She was nervous too, I could tell by the way she couldn't stop playing with her hair and looking around, like her mom. I smiled at her. I was still standing in the doorway.

-Yeah. Yeah I am.

I was proud to say this, I didn't even know why. Maybe because she was beautiful and brillant... no, it was because she was _my_ daughter. She smiled at me; a huge smiled and ran to me, she hugged my leg. I didn't know what to do. So, for once, I followed my instinct. I bent down and took her into my arms. I hugged her tightly. I closed my eyes and tasted the moment. She felt so fragile. She was so little , I was scared to break her,just like her mom.

I walked toward my bed and then she looked at me, she was sad.

-What is it? I found myself asking her.

-W...did you leave mama because of me?

I stared at her, not believing what she had said. How could a three years old thought that? How could she, my own daughter, think that? How could she think I leaved because of her? I didn't even knew she was coming!

-No, I didn't even know you were to come...

-Ok.

-Why do you asked?

She seemed unsure, like she was going to tell me something she wasn't supposed to tell me, but if she were anything like me, she would say it. I really hoped she would.

-B..Because I heard mama cry all the time and Granma Evy was always telling her that you would come back.

I could see the tears in her eyes now. How could she feel like that? She wasn't even supposed to understand why her mom was crying! My heart gave a beat of protestation seeing my daughter like that. I felt bad, really bad for all the trouble, questions I cause her...the pain I cause Amy.I took her into my arms, but still, she didn't cry, just like me.

-If I had knew you were coming, I would have stayed, Eva.It wasn't your fault, nor your mother. It was mine. I had a dream and I wanted it to come true. Don't cry over this baby, everything's fine now, I'm gonna stay.

She looked at me then, hope in her eyes.

-Promise? Promise you won't leave again?

-I promise.

She smiled at me and hugged me tight. I was happy right at the moment. My fight with Amy was long forgot. All that matter now was this little thing clutching my shirt, like if I was life itself.

I was a dad.

-Daddy?

My heart gave a beat of appreciation. I liked beeing called ''Daddy''.

-Yeah?

-Can I sleep with you?

-Yeah.

I put her into bed and looked at her. I knew she had questions and I was going to answer them, all. But I closed the lights; I didn't want her to see my face when I answered.

-Papa, did you love mom?

Did I love Amy? As she really asked me this? Hadn't Amy told her about our time together?

-Yes, I love your mom a lot.

I could picture my daughter smiling at this. But it was a long time ago, I didn't know if I still loved Amy.

-Can you sing me a song?

-Wich song?

-A song from your band!

-I have a lot.

-Did you writhe a song about mom?

-... Yeah.

-Can you sing it?

-Alright.

I search for my guitar.

-You don't talk a lot daddy, why?

-I don't know, never been good with words, except in my songs.

I sat on the bed.

-Now, shush and try to sleep.

She nodded her head, too excited to closed her eyes.I closed my eyes, like I always did when I sang that song.

_Broken this fragile thing now_

_And I can't, I can't pick yp the pieces_

_And I've thrown my words all around_

_But I can't, I can't give you a reason_

_I feel so broken up_

_And I give up_

_I just want to tell you so you know._

_Amy's point of view._

I was downstairs, in the spot were Jack just left me. The bastard, I was not the one with the entire fault! It was all his for God sake! He had leaved me, never leaving a fucking note, like a coward! He didn't care! He was too much preocuppied by himself!

I started to pace, knowing he was with Eva.She was surely asking all of her questions to him now, and those I couldn't answer.

He had hurt me, hurt me really badly.

He had left me a child to remember him. I love my daughter with all my heart, I'd give my life for hers, but she was so much like him. It hurt just seeing her. The way she talked, the way she laughs, the way she frowned, everything! I hated her when she first opened her eyes. I didn't want to see her for a week. Why? Because she had stared at me with _his _ eyes. Eyes more blue then the sky itself. Fantastic eyes. If she would have had my eyes, I could have taken it, but no, she had his. Now I know it was stupid, but then it wasn't. With his eyes, it would be _his_ soul too. My mom always told me that when you have your parent's eyes, you have their soul in you.

Take me for example. I have my freaking father eyes. Each time my mom looked at me when I was young, she always cried, she keep telling me my dad was in my eyes. I thought she was stupid. Not now. Jack was in Eva's eyes. I heard singing. I stopped pacing, knowing Eva must have asked Jack to sing her too sleep, she had always dream that her dad would do that. I'm glad he said yes.

_(chorus)_

_Here I go, scream my lungs out and try to get to you_

_You are my only one_

_I let go, there's just no one who gets me like you do_

_You are my only, my only one_

Tears came to my eyes. I had heard that song lots of time. When his first c.d went on sale, I bought it. Pathetic right? On this song, there was a small note, it said: _To Amy_. I never listened to the c.d after that.

Bastard.

Did he even know he hurt his daughter? His flesh and blood? Did he know he hurt me when he was in Los Angeles or God knows where? Eva kept asking question like:

Why don't I have a dad like Daniella?

Why isn't he here with us?

He doesn't like me?

Did he leave because of me?

Each time she said those questions, I couldn't answer her, partly because it was my fault he wasn't there, I just didn't want my daughter to hate me if I told her the truth and I know she would. She would hate me, knowing I never tell her dad because I hated him at the time. She would hate me because she never had a dad because of me, she would hate me.

_Made my mistake let you down_

_And I can't , I can't hold on for too long_

_Ran my whole life in the ground_

_And I can't, I can't get up when you're gone_

I started to walk up the stair and stopped at Jack door. Eva was in his bed, falling asleep while he sang and played. He was looking at her with so much love that my heart almost stopped. He used to look at me like that, after we made love. A tear felt from my eyes. What I've I done? I kept those two apart because I was angry and too proud. I was too proud to let Jack go. I stole her from him. I stole him from her. I walked back into my room, falling on the bed crying, hearing him sing, just like the old time...

_Chorus._

_Eva Mercer point of view._

I was falling asleep and I didn't want to. I wanted to look at my dad, always. He was beautiful. Once, Daniella told me she wanted to married her dad, I thought it was stupid, but now, as I stared at my daddy, it wasn't stupid anymore. I knew he would always be there. I knew he would always comfort me, protected me. I knew I could trust him with all my heart and never get hurt. At that moment, I wanted to marry my dad too.

_Here I go so dishonestly_

_Leave a note, for you my only one_

_And I know, you can see right through me_

_So let me go and you will find someone._

When he finished his song, I was alomost asleep, my eyes were closed but my conscience was falling into sleep.

-Sleep with me daddy...I said.

I could picture him smile, a smile just like mine and I was proud!I was proud to be just like my dad because mama always told me he was strong.He kissed my head and told me goodnight.He must gave changed into his pyjama or boxer because it took a few minutes for him to climb in bed beside me. He put his arms around me and he kissed me again. I smiled in my sleep.Happy.Then, I smiled again.

_Yes I love your mother a lot._

That's what he had said. He had said _love_ and not _loved,;)_

_End of chapter six._

_**Tada!Did you liked it? I hope so! I went to see my reviews this morning and there was 45! I was ssooooo freaking happy!I didn't have my 50 like I hoped but hey! I just miss five and I had it! So I hope I can have a 60 review for that one!**_

_**I know this chap is long, but I couldn't stop writhing and I had a feeling that if I let it at a cliffangher(?)again, some of you would kill me:P**_

_**The song was from yellowcard, it's called: only one**_

_**It's really good!Give me some REVIEWWWWWWWWWW!**_


	7. she's starting to fall

_This take place before,during and maybe after the movie!_

_Them._

_She' s starting to fall._

She felt like a monster and maybe she was. Each time she saw them together, she hated herself.A week had passed now and her daughter was not even talking to her, because she was always with her dad. He never talked to her too, he was ignoring her, and he had every right.She was feeling depressed, she was falling and there was no one for her, she had lost it all.All of that because she was angry.Each night she cried,for everything.For all that was lost.

She wanted everything to go back to normal,but it could never be that way.She had made a huge mistake and now, it was all coming back toward her, she was paying. She used to feel at home here, now she was a stranger. She was quiet now, and always tired.But no one saw this, they were all to preocupied with their own problem, to see hers. Him and his brother were searching for Evelyn's killer, while she send her daughter to Camille house.She wanted to stay alone, she needed to stay alone.She wanted silence, but it was only when no one was there that there was silence.

Angel had bring his girlfriend Sofi home, and now there was always bickering.She knew what was happening, even if they tried to keep her in the dark.She knew something bad was happening.She sigh.Sofi was fighting with Bobby again, and she could hear Eva and Jack playing tag. It broke her heart. If she had told him, then she would be playing with them now.She closed her eyes. She looked around, no one was watching her. So she silently took the back door and went away to take a walk, to disapear for a couple of time.It was cold. She didn't have anything to make her warm, but she didn't care, she just need to disapear, just for a bit.

She didn't know how much time she had walked,but her feet felt numb.She stopped at the cimetery,to see Evelyn's grave.She knelt beside it and everything came back to her.

How she had know she was pregnant,how she had refuse to call Jack, how she had try to make a living for her and her child.That was _the_ reason why she hadn't want to call Jack.She had waited for him to be a rockstar, because they had no number to reach him, so they had figure that when he would have been popular, it would be all over the place.But like always, she had been curious and at the tender age of seventeen, she had been trapped.

They had found her, Evelyn's killer, she knew them. She had been searching for a job, she didn't want Evelyn to paid for everything she needed, when she had heard everything. They were talking about Jeremiah's project to do some condo or something like that.They had seen her,threatened her and her child. She had no choice but to obey them.

At first, she was only delivering their messages to one another,but then it became more nasty.She saw them killed once and it was all it took.They started to call her a bitch. So at the age of seventeen, she had became _his _ toy, and she could have do nothing about it, because he knew her daughter. He knew where she went to school, he knew where she was playing, he even threatened to kill Daniella. She couldn't have say no.

So, ashamed of herself, she hadn't called Jack.True, the first month her daughter was born, she was angry with him, but she knew he had a dream, and she would have done the same thing.

Jeremiah.

He had saved her.He had saved her from this hell. He had came home to see his mother but Evelyn had take Eva for a little walk,to try and studied her on her feet.Amy had been on the floor, crying like hell, trying to get the blood off herself.That's when a bond had started to form between them.

And now look at her.

She was crying on Evelyn's grave, head in her hands.

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry I took you the joy to see your son with his daughter Evy! I'm so sorry! So sorry!" Said Amy over and over again.

I had see her walked away from us. So I told my brothers I was going home, to see my kids and Camille. I followed her. She hadn't been like herself these days.

She had been scared like Jack when she felt in love with him. I was the only one who knew what they had, because one day she had talked too much and it slipped from her mouth. Plus, I had see the two of them in bed when Jack had nearly killed his father.

I wanted to go to her, tell her it was okay, that I was there for her, but I didn't. This was a time for herself. A time for her to let everything she had held inside of her to go out.I watched her once again, before going back.

She didn't like to talk about her feelings, she kept all inside.Jack didn't know half of the story, he was too happy to see his daughter. She had been scared to tell him the first night he was home. Angry too, but still, scared. I knew what she thought. She was scared he would think less of her, she knew him well, but in these situation, people you think you know could turn their back on you.She didn't want him to know that part of her past, like he didn't want her to know some part of his past.

I walked into my home, seeing my two daughter playing barbies, actually Amelia was giving her barbie an haircut.I walked into the kitchen to see Camille cooking diner,humming. I watched her, and I know it might seem selfish, but at that moment, I felt proud. Out of the four, I was the one with a real life. A wife, kids and money. Sure Angel had Sofi, but he didn't have her until a week ago. Bobby had his guns and Jack he had Eva. I smiled and went to Camille , giving her a kiss on the neck and took her waist, slowly balancing our hips on the beat of her humming.

" Hi there" she said. " What's with the kissing?"

She was smiling I could tell.

"No reason, can't a man kiss his wife?"

She smile even wider and turned toward me, putting her hands on my neck.

" There must be a reason. There's always a reason for your action sweety."

I smiled at her and kiss her nose , like when we were sixteen.She closed her eyes and smiled.

" I just realized how lucky I am to have you and the girls"

She smiled at me then we kiss, a tender one.It was so rare now, to have these little moments together with the girls and the boys wanting to know who killed mom.

"YEW! Mommy and daddy are k-i-s-s-i-n-g!" said Amelia in a singing voice.

Camille and me started to laugh.Those girls were everywhere.They started to giggle and went away, running.I sigh and put my head on Camille shoulder.

" Can you go and give them their bath? You'll tell me what's wrong after dinner alright?"

I look into her eyes.

"Nothing's wrong, sugar, I told you. I consider myself lucky to have you."

I kiss her forehead.

"I'll give those little devils their bath before they break something...again"

I chased them and put them in the bath.I just hope Amy had the courage to tell Jack everything, before she losed him.Because she would.

She would lose him at the end.

_End chapter seven!_

_Hi!Don't kill me I know it's short! But it's needed for the other chap okay? And Plus I didn't got my 60 reviews L_ _Anyway, I promise the other chap are going to be longer, but now you're lucky to have a chap, even a short one, because I work a lot right now! (Yeah we're closing my store...)_

_Please give me review!_

_A reviewer told me I didn't really stick to the characther , you how they are in the story, if you think so too, tell me! Because sometimes I got too much into my writhing and it's true that I cannot stick to the characters!Thanks! J_


	8. and she brake down

_This story take place before,during and maybe after the movie!_

_Nothing's mine, except Amy and Eva, everything's Jonh Singleton!_

_--I want Garrett Hedlund for myself! Who wants to kidnap him with me:P---_

_Them_

_...and she brake down._

_Amy's point of view._

I silently open the back door, for It was now late in the night. I had fall asleep beside Evelyn's grave and woke up a few minutes ago. I silently closed the door, no lights were on in the house,everybody were asleep.I'm sure no one saw me get out of the house, but they surely saw that I was gone. I hope they thought I was out shopping or something like that.

I was cold. I had no coats on and I felt asleep oustide, in winter. I started to cough. Brillant, I just need a cold now. I sigh and try to warm myself. Finally giving up, I sat on the chair, around the table.

I felt guilty, so much guilt was making its way inside of me and I was scared. Scared that, I had lose one of the only chance life gave me to be happy. Scared of losing everyone I love, but hey, if I lose them, it was my problem. You get what you deserve by your choice. I had made a bad choice, bad things would happen.

I started to rub a scar I had on my left arm and trust me it was one hell of a scar. _He _had given it to me, to remember him, he had said. Tsss. I could have remembered his bloody face without the scars. I sigh again and my eyelid felt heavy. I put my head on my arms, and closed my eyes. I cough again and sniff. A cold, it was already there.

Then, I heard the distant volume of the t.v. Was someone up? I didn't care, I just wanted to sleep, and I hadn't sleep in days. I finally closed my eyes, but I jerk awake immediatly.

Someone had put my chair away from me and I was on the floor. I didn't see my attacker face and I almost scream until I heard:

"Where the bloody hell have you been 'My?"

I plissed my eyes, they must have been two little triangles, but I finally recognise the face.

"Jack? What are you doing up?"

He never answer but grabbed my arms and made me stand on my feet again. He was looking at me everywhere, searching for any injury I guess.

Oho.

I could feel the need to cough but I try to hold it until he was away, 'cause he hate when someone had the cold, never knew why...

"ATCHOUM!"

Failed, the cough had gone out and I started to sniff and cough again. Then I shiver, fully awake now. He was looking at wide eyesand mouth open. Then, he took action after the shock had passed. He took me bridal style and ignore my "I can walk you know!" and went straight to his bed. He put me on it and when I try to get up he pushed me back.

"Stay there, foolish girl, and wait!" then he walk out.

I was fuming, really. Foolish girl? I was not! Okay maybe a little for falling asleep, no coats on in the snow in winter, beside an almost more colder grave but...he still had no right to tell me that!Finally he came back and tossed me some of his clothes.

" Put them on!"

"Why yours? I have some you know, they're in my..."

"Room I know, but Eva's asleep and I don't want to wake her!"

I look at him suspisciouly.

"She ain't sleeping with you?"

He had turned around when I started to unclasp my bra, I wondered why...after all he had seen every part of me. I shrugged the thought away; he was a man after all, never try to understand them.

"No, she claimed her mom in the middle of the afternoon and what a surprise when I couldn't find you anywhere in the house!"

I could tell he had been angry about that little incident. I put my pants and panties off.

" Well, I needed air and you were all having so much fun I didn't think you would see me gone!"

He was almost fuming, I could picture him again, saying things no one understand under his breath with the smoke coming out of his ears, I almost laugh. Some things would never change I guess.

"Yeah well, when I didn't find you in the house, I freak okay? Eva was crying and saying some shit about how some folks had come back for you, man I didn't understand a word she said, then I started to run everywhere and..."

I was not listening to him anymore. I was frozen in place. She had remembered it. She was not supposed to remember it.

A year earlier, they had come at Evelyn's house. They wanted to take me has a hostage, so Jeremiah had no choice but to pay. They broke down the door and went into Eva's room and mine. I had screamed at her to run, but the little devil, she had been brillant. Instead of listening to me, like always, she had called the police. That had saved me, but I had thought she had forgot about that incident, she had been only two! A shake made me came back to reality.

"You're not even listening to me!" said an angry Jack in my face.

"Hum... well I got lost in my thought I guess...sorry."

He sighs and walked in circle. Knowing he could do that hours long I sat down, waiting for him to tell me what he wanted to tell me. Then, as expected he turned toward me.

"Where the hell were you? We search for you everywhere! We almost kill Jerry and we never..."

I frowned.

"You almost kill Jerry? Why?"

" Because stupid, he knew where you were but he only said ''_She needs some time alone''_, I almost kill him bloody hell!"

So Jerry had saw me walk away. I should have known, since I was in trouble he had always kept an eye on me, for my protection I guess. I started to rub my scar again, a habit I had took when I was nervous. Jack was angry, understandable. I was shaking and he stopped his babbling and took me in.

" Where the hell is your coat? It's not on the floor!"

Oopsie.

"Hum... well, I needed to get out so much that, I didn't take the time to take my coat..."

"WHAT? You're telling me that you were out in winter for about five hours WITHOUT a freaking coat on?"

I simply nod, like if we were talking about food.

"Are you crazy? That's why you catch a cold!"

"No shit, sherlock!"

I was starting to get angry myself. All right I had scared him disapearing like I did, but hell, why make a scene like that? He had not talked to me for... I don't know, a week maybe? I stood up.

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep on the couch now!"

"Like hell you are! You're just going to cacth death in that bloody coach!"

"So? It's my life and none of your bussiness. Must I remind you, you were not talking to me, such a long time ago?"

I went for the door, but his frame stopped me. I try to dash for the door, but hell, he was too tall, too fast and too strong for me! Defeated I sat on the floor. He bent down and was level to level with my face. He was still angry. Great.

"It is my bussiness, you're the mother of my child!"

"Wow! Such touching and persuasive words!"

He took my face in his hands and he look at me without blinking.

"You're my bussiness"

Then he kissed me.

_Jack Mercer point of view_

I couldn't have stopped myself, even if all the people on earth were trying to stop me, I would have kiss her anyway. I mean, it was not some impulsion, no; I just need to kiss her. Because I remember that when I kiss her, it would relax me. And it work.

I knew she was surprise at first, but she kiss me back. My right hand was in her hair and my other was taking her closer to me. I had need that kiss to know she was safe.

Today when Eva asked for her and I didn't find her, I panicked. I had thought that the one that kill our mom and took her away. Because, my brothers and me discovered something really ugly behind her death, but we still need to figure out what it was. So I kiss her, it was the only way to know she was safe.

Then we stop, out of breath. I look in her eyes and saw longing, love and ...was that fear? I start to rub her face slowly, she was so cold! Her eyes didn't sparkle anymore. She didn't laugh has often has she used to. She always seems on her guard now, and I kept wondering why.

"You're cold."

I had never been good with words, beside in my songs. I didn't show my feeling often too. I close my eyes and I could feel her staring at me.

" Do you hate me?" she murmurs.

I open my eyes. She wasn't looking at me anymore. She was looking at one of my hand, touching my ring. Did I hate her? She took my daughter away from me for three years, she lied to me, and she hurt me...

"No."

But I didn't hate her. At first, yeah I did. But I figure she must have had some reason to act that way, just like I did. She looks at me, surprise I could tell.

"You... you don't?"

I smirked.

"No I don't."

I kiss her again. It became more and more intense, until I took her up and put her on the bed. I need her like the air I breathe. I've never felt this way before for someone else. True, in L.A, I was not a saint, but still, she was all I could think about. Yes, yes she had take away my daughter for three years, she had lied to me, she had hate me, she had make me want to kill, she made me hate her...but she was the light in my life, she took my loneliness away, she was the air I breath, she gave her virginity to me,she had gave me a daughter, she made me laugh, she inspired me for songs, she was the one I wanted to protected, she was the one that took my breath away, she was the one that gave me all those feelings.She was the only one that I ever told my feelings too and she would be the only one.

" I don't hate you, I could never hate you."

I started to gently touch her hair. I could see her eyes watering, then she cludged to me. She started to sob. I hate it when she sobs. All right it was the first time, but still, my heart hurts already. I took her into my arms.

"I'm sorry!" she murmurs, "I'm so sorry Jack! So sorry! You don't hate me, but can you forgive me? I hurt you! I hurt you so bad! Please Jack, forgive me! I need you...I need you so much it's a pity."

I took her chin between my fingers and made her look at me. With my thumbs I erase the trace of her tears and smile kindly at her.

" You've been forgiven a long time ago. I need you too, I just... never really realize it I guess..."

She laughs and then she kissed me. I never wanted to let her go. We made love, slowly, tenderly, taking our time. I engrave her body into my mind, took all of her, to remember. After, I just hold her, happy. Her hand was on my chest and I could hear her silent sigh of happiness. It had been long, too long. She started to sing.

_Childhood living is easy to do_

_The things you wanted I bought them for you_

_Graceless lady, you know who I am_

_You know I can't let you slip through my hands_

"Amy?"

I had so many questions to ask, and I wanted answer. We were at peace now, so it was the right time to ask.

" Why you never called me?"

She didn't answer immediatly; she just kept rubbing my stomach.

"Because I was angry at first, then ashamed of myself."She had said that in a murmur.

I frown.

"Ashamed of what?"

She kept singing.

_Wild horses_

_Couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses_

_Couldn't drag me away_

She sighs.

" Of some things I did."

My hands came to her back, rubbing it. I like her skin, it was soft and strong.

"What things?"

_I watched you suffer a dull, aching pain_

_Now you decide to show me the same_

_No sweeping exist or offstage line_

_Can make me feel bitter or treat you unkind._

She sighs again.

"Things."

I look down at her. She seems uncomfortable.

"What things?"

"You'll hate me if I told you."

I just stared at her.

_Wild horses_

_Couldn't drag me away_

_Wild, wild horses_

_Couldn't drag me away..._

" I won't hate you, you know that. I could never hate you. Tell me."

She shook her head.

"No, you'll be disgusted!"

I felt something cold on my stomach, she was crying. I frowned. What had happen to her? I stood up a bit and took her face in my hands again. I search her eyes, trying to find something, but found nothing.

"Tell me Amy."

She looks away, ashamed. She started to play with my covers.

_Faith has been broken, tears must be cried_

_Let's do some living after we die._

She took a deep breath and started.

"Well, at first I didn't called you because I was angry, but then... something happen." She stops there, fixing my cover, in a memory. I touch her arm, taking her back into reality.

"What happen?"

She bit her lips. She never looks at me.

"I heard some people talking about closing the funds for Jerry's project. They knew who I was, because I live with Evy, so they offered me a job if I said nothing. I didn't want your mom to pay for everything so I said yes...if they didn't shut Jerry's project. He had Daniella and he wanted money for her. They said yes. But then, things started to go wrong.''

She stopped a bit. Singing, to regain some forces.

_And wild horses, couldn't drag me away_

_And wild, wild horses,_

_We'll ride them someday._

She stopped and continued, closing her eyes this time.

"I saw that Jerry's project was bugging them. But they were man of words so they didn't shut him off. That's when _he _took control. He shut Jerry's project off and I gave him hell. I told him his man made a promise and that he couldn't do that. After that, I woke up in a...a dark room."

She stopped again. I could feel a feeling coming into my stomach, a feeling of dread. I dread what she was going to say next.

"Then _he _came to me and show pictures of Eva, Daniella, Camille pregnant with her second child, Jerry and you're mom." Tears were falling from her eyes now and my anger was starting to rise. " He...he told me that if didn't do what he told me to do, I would never see their face again, because he would kill them."

She look at me with her big green eyes, tears in them, she sob.

"They were the only family I had, so I agree."

She stopped there. My heart was beating faster and faster, my anger was rising to the maximum.

"And?"

I knew it hurt her to say it to me, I but wanted to know. I _needed _to know.

"He...he made me do things to ...to him. I became his bitch. The first time, I cried. He...he liked my ass a lot. He told me not to cry, that he...he would teach me ev...everything...and..And..."

She broke down and I did too. I wanted to kill. I wanted to fire every man in this bloody town until I found the son of a bitch that did this to her. To _my _girl. I hold her while she cry on my chest. I hold her tight. Like if I let her go, _he _did come back.

"But...one day Jerry, he found me on the floor, t...trying to get the blood off of myself. I had no choice but to tell him. H..He helped me get out and...and well, since then I barely get out of the house alone."

She had calmed down now. She look at me, fear back in her eyes.

"Are you disgusted? Are you ashamed of me? Do you hate me?"

Tears were back in her eyes now. I look at her, worried, worried for her safety.

"No. I'm not disgusted, not ashamed of you. I don't hate you. You've done what you could to protect your family and I'll do the same. I'll kill the son of a bitch that put his hands on you. I promise, baby, he'll pay. Now, go to sleep."

"Are you going to leave?"

It was asked so low, that I almost didn't hear.

"No.I'm not going to leave. I won't leave you alone anymore. I'm here now. Don't worry. I'll watch over you and Eva until my last breath."

She nodded and went back to sleep on my chest. My jaw was clenched. It took a while for her to fall asleep but she did.

Scared.

She had been scared I'd reject her. She had been scared just like me, but for different reason. I took her closer to me, putting the cover over us. I put my nose in her hair, smelling her and a vision of _him_ doing the same, while she cried, came into my mind. I was going to kill the bastard. Make him suffer, like she suffered. I would made him pleaded, beg. I would break his bone one by one. He was going to pay for touching what belong to me.

Her scent calmed me down a bit. Just a bit. I hug her more tightly. I finished her song:

_And wild horses_

_Couldn't drag me away_

_Wild,wild horses_

_We'll ride them someday..._

I closed my eyes, laying beside her. I had dreamed of this moment in L.A. And now it was becoming real. I gave a little smile, hiding my fury.

Oh yeah, I must thank Jerry in the morning too.

_End of chapter eight!_

_**I there!I hope you enjoy your story!  
The song was ''Wild horses'' from Sarah Mclachlan.It's really good.I'm not really into slow music,but that one's good!Listen to it while you read this chapter!(Okay,not really bright to tell you at the end of the chapter but...anyway!)**_

_**I hope I'll have 80 review! It would be great to have 10 review par chapters! I don't know maybe I'll make them longer:P thee-hee!**_

_**Reply to some review:**_

OTHCharmedHPFreak :  **_I know it would be great that Eva was younger,but it's needed for a part of the story that she's a bit older !But hey, I like your review!I don't care they're long!lol! I like your idea too! Maybe we could make another story (drama hehehe!) if you want to! Anyway!thanks to you! I'll try to make them act more like themself:Pthanks again!_**

xXxLOLAxXx **_: Hi there ! Thanks for the review and I wanted to tell you that I'm reading you fic name ''ice hearts and guitar string'' ,it's SO GOOD!I love your chapter two!But I can't wait to see the after shooting!I hope she's going to get in trouble and he'll have to save her! Or something else:P:P Thanks again and updated soon!_**

Ms.Gucci-Heartz-u **** **_Wow thanks!You put a smile to my face saying you were addicted:PI'm happy you enjoy my fic!;)Thanks for the review!you're 61 I got!You made my day!_**

_**THANKS TO ALL MY REVIEWER!THEY ALL PUT A WIDE-HUGE-STUPID GRIN LIKE ON MY FACE!;)**_

I


	9. a real family

_Them_

_A real family_

_Bobby Mercer point of view_

I went into the kitchen, trying to be as silent as possible. Everybody was asleep and it had been a hard day yesterday for all of us. Amy had gone missing and I went with Angel to take care of something, when we had come back, no one was up, we figured Jack had found Amy.

Scratching my head, I start to make coffee, always make me more sociable in the morning. I sniffle, trying to make myself more awake now.

Yesterday, we had found that Jerry had received money for ma's death, an assurance or something else, shit. I couldn't stop wondering if he had anything to do with it. He was my brother all right, and I truly couldn't see him hiring a killer for mom, but I've been gone for so long from here that anything could have happened. I just hope I was wrong, totally wrong. Because if I wasn't, he was no brother of mine. No brother of mine would have kill 'ma, not ever.

I sat at the table and bored to hell, I start to read the damn newspaper. I couldn't open the t.v, it would wake them up and then they would throw things at my face.

Man, was I bored!

The newspaper gave me at least two minutes of distraction before I cruelly kick it on the damn cold floor. I took a sip of coffee and sigh again. I had a bad feeling. Something was going to go wrong and I couldn't stop thinking about Jerry.

Then, I heard footsteps. I saw a chair move by itself and for a second I thought I was crazy. But then, a little dirty blond head came into my view and I relax.

"Hiya uncle Boobs"

I chuckle at the nickname, she was young, and she didn't know what it meant. At least Angel shut his mouth when she was saying it, instead of laughing like the fucking obsess he was.

" Hi Eva."

Her little feet were dangling from the chair, and she was in a pyjama I had bought her, when I firts knew her. Little monkey holding to some pillow, but it was still too big for her, maybe I should bought her a one to her size...

I notice that she shivered a bit and watch her go to the counter. She made her way on it and starts to look for something. I frown when I saw her not so far from the knives.

" What are you looking for?"

She turned her big blue eyes on me and she laughs.

" Mama's asleep, I want hot chocolat! But I can't reach it!"

I laugh at that. Amy wanted her daughter to be healty, that's the excuses she had told me because she never bought candy to the kid. I took pity on her when I saw her looking longinly at the candy once and bought her pixie stick. Well, let's just say that I knew then that it was not only for health that made Amy not buy candy.

"Alright, but just a bit." I walk toward her and she start to jump up and down on the counter. " You know you became a little devil when you have too much." I said while grabbing her and putting her on the floor.

She was so happy she couldn't stop giggling. I laugh at her and told her to go and sit. She almost ran to the chair and was looking at me, telling me with her eyes to hurry up and she had that stupid smile on her face.

"Hurry! She is going to wake!"

She giggles once more, putting her hand on her mouth. Taking the water to boil, I look at her more closely. She was all red in the face and there was a sort of glow on her, like she was too much happy for her little body. I turn toward her, eyebrow raise. She immediatly stop giggling.

"What?" she said.

I leaned on the counter, crossing my arms on my chest.

" What are you hiding?"

She looks at me, putting her innocent face, like she doesn't know what I'm talking about.

" Nothing Boobs. Why?"

I just look at her, knowing she was going to break. She was a girl after all, she _was _going to talk. She look at me, trying to give me a face all and mighty. I shook my head, she had spent too much time with La vida Loca.Then, I saw her cheek become reddish and she giggle. She whispers, afraid someone would hear or maybe just for the suspense of it.

" If I show you, promise not to tell?"

She had all my curiosity on her side now. So I shook my head and she took my hand, eager to show me what she saw. We walk up the stair; I hope to god she was not bringing me to Angel's room. She stops at Jack door. She put a finger to her mouth telling to to shut up, hum, in a more polite way. She opens it wide, for all eyes to see and went inside. I follow her and stop dead in my track, a smile at my face.

Jack was holding Amy's body, in a death grip. But she seems to breathe. Amy had a smile on her face and the covers... well they cover what my niece eyes wasn't suppose to see. She walks toward me, whispering, she had a huge smile on her face.

" Mommy and daddy did some nasty things!"

She starts to giggle. For my uncle sake, I said:

" And what nasty things have they done?"

She looks at me like if I was some fool that had no education...

" They fuck!"

I think I almost strangle myself with my own drool. What the fuck? Where had she learnt that? She was three shit!

"Who told you that?"

She giggles again. Man, won't she stop?

" Uncle Angel, he told Jerry he fuck Sofi real hard! So I ask him what it meant!"

She starts to giggle again.

_Note to self: Kick Angel's ass for telling this to a three years old._

" Uncle Boobs, you okay?"

"Yeah, just don't say that sort of things infront of your parents."

She nod and then I saw a devilish smile come to her mouth.

"Eva!"

I didn't have the time to stop her. She jumps in the bed and start screaming.

"WAKE UP! WAKE UP, WAKE UP, WAKE UP!"

Jack yells and fell off the bed, while Amy yells too, but at least she had the dignity to keep the cover on her. I saw Eva walk to Jack side and couldn't help but laugh whe he shouts to me:

"Get her out! Eva don't come here! Fuck Bobby stop laughing! I'm nake!"

_Amy point of view_

Eva was enjoying her cup of hot chocolat, happily ignoring her uncle and father,while I was making the dishes.

" So Fairy, can't keep a child out of your room eh?" said Bobby.

"Fuck off Bobby!" said Jack.

"Fuck off Bobby!" repeat Eva.

I turn around, hands on my waist.

"Jack! Watch your words!"

He murmurs a sorry and went back to his bloody beer. Beurk, I'll never know how he can take that in the morning. Bobby was laughing at Jack, while he looks at the table, trying to ignore him.

I shook my head, happy. That was it, it was what I've dream of since I was seventeen. My daughter happily watching and repeating what was said at the table, Jack in the house with us. I hear my daughter laughing and a smile immediatly comes to my face. It's been a while since I had heard her laugh at the table in the morning. Suddenly, there were arms around my waist.

" Come and sit down with us," said Jack, kissing my shoulder. I had to smile at that.

"What Jackie-poo, you didn't get enough last night?"Said Bobby.

Jack growl and turn toward his brother.

"Bobby, shut the f..."

I slap his arms, motioning to our daughter, which was listening to everything that was said.

" Stop it Bobby.There's a kid in the house." He said

"Where? I'm sure she knows more then you on that subject Fairy!"

Jack said nothing, only shook his head and turn to help me. I smile and kiss him, then turn back to what I was doing.

I still couldn't believe it. He had forgiven me and he was not disgust by me. I still can't believe I'm with him now. Everything was perfect; I hope it was going to stay that way for a long time.

_Jack Mercer point of view_

It was late in the night now, and we were watching t.v. Bobby and Angel went somewhere, but I wanted to stay with my family. I'm glad I did. Eva's sitting on my knee and can't stop moving. She's always moving, she can't stay at the same place too long, like me.

Then she turns her eyes to me.

"Dad, it's sponge Bob, can we listen to it?"

"Yeah"

I can't say no to her, not when she looks at me like that. Anyway, I can't say no to her, end of the question. She yells happily and switch channel. I smile and Amy finally sat on the couch, exhaust. She let herself fall into my chest, letting room for our daughter, has I put my arm around her.

"You guys are such pigs." She said. I can't help but laugh.

"Ah what can I say?"

"There's nothing you can say that will make me change my mind about you pigs"

I laugh and kiss the top of her head. Eva's laughing at that sponge on t.v and I'm sitting here, with my family, content.

We said nothing for a while; we were just there, enjoying the first real night as a family. We had sat there so long, that my little angel was now curl up into me, clutching my t-shirt. Amy yawn beside me.

"Maybe we should go to bed," I said quietly.

"Yeah, that little devil is already asleep"

She was looking at our daughter, smoothing her hair. Our daughter. That feels good to say.

"She's going to be just like you, Jack, when she grows up"

I look at her, then at my angel.

"What make you think that?"

She smiles at me.

"She's everything like you, she can even piss off Bobby sometimes. We all know you're the only one who could. Look at her..." I look at my daughter, smoothing her little back. " Dirty blond hair going everyway, like her dad. Blue eyes, more blue than the sky that want answer. (She laughs) Face it Jack, we're going to have a punk in the house! A troublemaker! And you'll have to deal with it!"

I look at her, surprise.

" Me? Why me? What about you?"

She pinched my nose.

" Because she got more of your genes then mine!"

"Hey she's your daughter too!"

"What? You're afraid to face yourself as a girl?"

"What? No!"

"Then what?"

"It's just that..."

"That...? Come on tell me!"

I look at her, a bit shy to actually say this.

"Well, I'll have to deal with the boys that are going to be all around her.'Cause my angel's going to be beautiful, juts like...me!"

"Hey!"She slaps my arms.

"What!"

" Am I not beautiful too?"

"Yeah, but you said she got more of MY genes!"

I laugh at her face, she was pouting like a baby! Then our angel start to move in her sleep, saying it was time to go to bed. I took her in my arms carefully, afraid she was going to break. Amy was walking beside me, when the door opens to reveal my brothers, talking to loud.

"Hey, shut up man, you're going to wake her." I said.

They stop talking for a bit then they look at me.

"What?" I said, not liking the look on their face.

"Jerry's coming over tomorrow."Said Angel.

"And?" said Amy, standing nervously beside me.

" There's some shit going on with him."

"What shit?" I said.

" He received money when mom died and he had made the payments. Jerry's broke Jack."said Bobby.

I knew what he meant the moment he finished his sentence. Did Jerry had something to do with mom's death? God, I hope not, our family was already torn apart. It would be the last straw to destroy it. I nod and instead of walking in Amy and Eva's room, I went into mine. Amy closes the door behind us.

" Why did you bring her here?"

"Because I want to sleep with the two ladys of my life, like a real family."

She said nothing else. She knows I won't say more and she knowns why I'm saying that. She put her pyjama on, as I put Eva on the bed. Amy slipped beside her and looks at me. I put my clothes off, beside my boxer and climb into bed beside them. I close the lights.

We were looking into each other eyes, saying nothing, our hands playing with one another. Eva was in the middle, sleepling peacefully. Amy was the first to talk.

" He couldn't have done this, I know him"

"We all know him, Amy. But the fact is: maybe he did it."

"I'm sure he didn't do it."

"Then believe it with all your heart."

I kiss her head and later she was asleep. I couldn't find sleep.

Tomorrow, I hope there was still going to be a family call Mercer.

_End of chapter 9!_

_Wooohooo!The action is about to come!I hope you enjoy it! Because I couldn't help but smile:P_

_I was so please with your reviews! 9 more and I had my 80 review!That's great! I hope that with that one I'll have 90 review!Anyway thanks so much for those who review and let me know they read it! You're always making my day!Love ya all!_


	10. they're gone

_Them_

_They're gone_

_Amy point of view_

There was not a sound at the table; everyone was eating breakfast, silent. Eva was looking at her uncle and her dad, trying to figure out what was happening. I was eating my eggs nervously. Even Bobby and Sofi didn't scream each other heads off.

Jerry was coming today. They were going to ''talk'' to him. In my opinion, Bobby was going to kill him, brother or not, if he had something to do with Evelyn's death. I sigh. I knew Jerry couldn't have done something like that, not after what he had seen. What I made him seen, actually.

"To hell with this!"

Bobby got up from the table and walk away. Angel sigh, kiss Sofi and follow him. Jack got up too, look at me, and then follow, like always. I sigh again.

"Eva, do you want to play outside?"

Her eyes lit up at that.

"Yeah!"

She got up and ran away, putting her winter clothes on. I stand up too and I look at Sofi.She was not eating; only playing with her food.

I had thought she was a crazy bitch. I was wrong right this instant. She was involved in all of this too, because of Angel. This woman, she was brave. The brother of her lover didn't like her, always yells at her, but she still stayed with Angel. He was always gone, leaving her there, alone, but still she stayed. I could see now that she was afraid for him. That's why she was always yelling.

"Hey Sofi"

She looks at me with her sad dark eyes.

"Want to come outside too?"

She only smiles at me and got up.

_Moments later._

I was standing on the sidewalk, talking to Sofi.While the boys were doing god knows what to Jerry.He had arrive few minutes ago.

"How long have you know Angel?"

"Since he came to live here." She laughs. "I was already crazy about him."

I laugh too. Those two were just made for each other. Then she blushes and looks away.

"What? What is it Sofi?"

"I'm not telling you, you're going to laugh your head off."

"No I promise!"

"Before Angel came, I had a crush on Bobby..."

I really couldn't help but laugh.

"See I told you, you would laugh!"

"Sorry! Why hasn't it work?"

" Well... when I started to know him... he was always yelling so... here we are."

We only laugh at this. I watch has Eva throw herself on the snow and came out of it, all wet. She was making herself a tunnel.

"Amy..."

"Yeah Sofi?"

She seems to hesitate but then she shrugs her shoulder.

" I just... how do you do it?"

"Do what?"

"With Jack. What do you do, to make him come to you, stay with you?"

That surprised me. Why was she asking me this?

"Why are you asking Sofi?"

She bits her lips.

"Well...Angel is always gone and sometimes it feels like he don't really care about me..."

I could tell there was something more by the look in her eyes, the way she couldn't stop moving.

"And...?"

"I'm pregnant, Amy.

"Sofi! That's Wonderful!"I hug her, happy, she hug me back.

Then, we saw a man walking toward Eva and us. Eva had stop to play and was looking at him. The man said something to her and, scared, she run toward us. She clutched my leg, not letting go.

"What is it sweety?"

The man walk toward us, then I saw it. A gun. It was a stupid thing to do I know, but it was the only thing I could think about at the moment.

"JACK!"

Then, he fired. Sofi yells and Eva scream. I didn't do anything. There was a sensation in my arms. Something hot was sliding down my arm. I look at my arm, it was barrely a scratch.

"MOMMY!"

"GET DOWN!"Yells Sofi.

Without looking, I took Eva in my arms and throw us on the snow, beside Sofi.

"AMY!"

"SOFI!"

I look up and saw them at the door, but they couldn't have make it more far, for a black van had just arrived...

_Jack Mercer point of view_

I look at them; they were all yelling, saying things to Jerry. They had punched each other, but this time it wasn't playful. I couldn't say more than I already did. Then, they finally stop talking, breathing hard.

"So, you promise Jerry? Promise you had nothing to do with mom's death?"

"Why would I kill the only person who care?"

That seems to shut them up. Then we heard:

"JACK"

Follow by screams that could have stop your blood to run, like mine did. It was Sofi and scream.

Angel and me ran to the doors and saw it. Amy, Eva and Sofi were laying in the snow, a man with a gun coming forward. Panick, I scream her name.

"AMY!"

Angel was just beside me.

"SOFI!"

I could tell he was as scared as I was. We where about to run to them, when Bobby yelled:

"GET BACK HERE!"

We saw men come down a black van, armed to the bone. They start to fire at us and we had no choice but to run inside. We throw ourselves on the floor and cover our body with our hands. Better lose a hand than our life after all.

There was a scream again.

"Amy..."I murmur.

I ran to the kitchen, grab some gun and threw some at Angel.Bobby was already fighting back, shouting a guy in the leg when he tried to come in. I positioned myself right were I could clearly see my family and protect them.

No one was going to touch them. Not until I'm dead and buried.

_Amy point of view_

There was gunshot everywhere. I couldn't help but scream when I saw the man that had approach us fall dead beside us.

"MOMMY!"

Eva was crying, scared to the bone. I took her closer to me. We had to do something, we just had too.

"Sofi! Sofi can you move?"

She turns toward me and she was as panicked as I was.

"Yeah!"

"Can you see something inside the house?"

She said nothing, only took a deep breath and raise a bit. I wait anxiously beside her.

"Mommy, I'm scared..."

I look down at my baby. She was crying and looking everywhere, looking at the dead man. I turn her face into my chest.

"It's gonna be okay. I promise."

Sofi turn back to me.

"Bobby's shouting everywhere. Jack's watching your back and...Angel's at the window upstair."

I could see the tears in her eyes. She was scared. Scared for herself, but mostly for the baby she coud loose. She had a hand on her stomach. I nod. There must be something we can do.

"I know. We can go and try to make it to the back door."

Sofi nod, a bit of hope came in her eyes. We look everywhere.

"On the count of three."

It was suicidal.

"One..."

There was gunshot everywhere.

"Two..."

We were breathing hard, but we were ready. Even Eva was ready,ready to run, for our lives.

"THREE!"

We run toward the back door, we had to stop at one point, but we continued anyway.

"Come on we're almost there!"

Sofi stop, Eva, who was right beside, her screamed.

_BANG._

Sofi felt to the floor.

_Angel Mercer point of view_

"What the hell are they doing? They're gonna get kill!" I yell.

We saw them running, running toward the back door.

"Go Angel! Go and help them! They're going for the back door!" yell Bobby.

Jerry was righ beside him. At first he had done nothing, but then he had saw the picture of his wife, destroy and he had come to life. I ran to the back door, but before I could go, Jack was right beside me.

"I'm coming too man!"

That's when my heart stop beating, that I stop breathing. We heard Eva screamed, a gunshot and then:

"SOFI!"

My eyes widen in horror. Jack and me had stop dead in our track, shock.

"No..."I said.

I ran like a demon to the back door, Jack beside me. I kick the bloody door open and saw her. She was on the snow; the snow was full of her blood.

"SOFI!"I yell.

She was not moving, but her eyes were trying to see me. I ran to her.

_Amy point of view._

Eva ran to Sofi.I wanted to yell at her to stay with me, but I didn't have the chance. I was grab from behind. I saw another go away with my little girl, which was screaming, kicking, trying to get free.

Then, I saw Angel run to Sofi and Jack, right behind him.

Jack.

I bite the hand that was holding me. He let go, screaming in pain.

"JACK!"

Before I could say or do more, I ran to Eva.

"AMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK!"

They were not going to take her. I wouldn't let them. I jump on the man who had my daughter and we all felt to the ground.

"STUPID BITCH!"

He litteraly, knock me out.

_Jack Mercer point of view_

I run after her. What the hell was she doing? Then I saw my daughter in the hands of one of the man. I knew what she was going to do.

"AMY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? COME BACK!"

No, no. I couldn't loose the both of them. I saw them fall to the floor and my heart kept beating faster and faster. I saw the man kick Amy and she didn't move.

"AMY!"

He threw her on the black van. I was getting there! I was almost there!

Then he took my daughter too. She scream and kick, then she looks at me. Hope in her eyes.

"DADDY! DADDY!"

She keep screaming daddy, then they were gone. I felt to the ground.

"AMY! EVA!"

I couldn't contain my tears and really, I didn't want to. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe. I was staring at the place the black van had been. That van that went away, that went away with my whole life.

I had lost them again. I had let them, take them away. There was siren everywhere, coming toward the house. I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Jackie?" It was Bobby.

I turn my head back toward him and I'm sure he barely heard what I said:

" They took them away. "

I turn my face back to where the once black van was.

"They're gone..."

_end_ _of chapter ten!_

_I hope you enjoy it! Sorry it took a lot of time but school is back!Yurk!_

_Anyway leave reviews please!_


	11. The end

_Them_

_The end_

_Jack Mercer point of view._

I could still feel Bobby's hand on my shoulder. I couldn't take my eyes away from where they had disapear.

" Come on Jack, let's go see Angel."

He helps me to get on my feet and I follow him, like a little dog. As we approach them, I could hear Angel say:

"Sofi! Sofi answer me! God answer!"

We bent toward them and I could clearly see that she had been shot on the shoulder. Was she passed out? Dead?

" Come on La vida loca! Breathe!" murmurs Bobby.

"Is she breathing?" I ask.

Angel took her head in his hands and wait for a little bit of wind to come out of her nose.

A look of relief crawl to his face.

"She is! She's breathing!"

He just hold her there, in his arms, while Bobby stay by his side. I look away, my heart hurting. She could have been here. I could have hold my daughter, kiss Amy. But they were gone now. I look at all the body dead around the house. There was blood on the white snow. But then, I saw a body move; I frown and walk toward it.

As I approach him, I could hear the sirens coming closer and my anger rising with each step I took. I grab the man by the collar and lift him off his feet.

"WHERE ARE THEY?" I yell.

The man moan, clearly hurt, but I didn't care. I shook him, harder and harder. I took my gun and point it to his poor face.

"TELL ME! WHERE HAVE THEY TAKEN THEM?"

Bobby was right beside me now, Angel not too far, Sofi in his arms. My jaw was clenched and I was seeing red. I just wanted to pull that trigger and kill the bastard.

" Who send you? Viktor Sweet?" said Bobby in a low voice.

"Yes, yes it was Sweet." Said the man.

I lowered my gun, trying to calm myself.

"Thank god..."

That was it! The gun came back to his face and I heard myself told the man:

" Thank God? He killed our mom and now he took my family away! Thank Victor Sweet!"

But before I could pull the trigger, Angel had done it.

" And he almost kill my girl!"

I let the man fall to the ground.

"Victor Sweet..." I heard Jeremiah say.

We all share a look. It was more than personnal now.

He had killed our mother.

He had ruined Jerry.

He had almost kill Sofi.

He had taken my family away.

And he had made Bobby angry, really angry.

The bastard was going to pay.

_Amy point of view._

I could do nothing but scream in the darkness when they threw me. I hit the ground hard and I moan. Where was I? I blink several times but I could see nothing. It was dark, too dark.

Then I heard a little sob, as they push someone back in.

"Eva?" I ask.

"Mommy?" she answers back.

I try to walk toward her, but I could see nothing. I heard her sob and walk toward that sound and I finally found her. I took her into my arms and hold her close to my heart. She clutched at my coat and sob. I start to rub her back, trying to contain my own tears.

" Sshhh, it's gonna be okay sweety, I swear." I told her.

It didn't stop her from crying, but at least, she knew I was there. Where were we? I couldn't even see the walls...I hug my daughter more tightly against me. I didn't know where we were, but I could just hope _he _hadn't taken us.

Because this time, I wouldn't survive it.

_Jack Mercer point of view._

Green was gone now; they had taken all the body that was on the lawn. I kept looking at my hands. Sofi was in the hospital and we were waiting for Angel to come back. It has been three hours now and he wasn't back yet.

I got up and start pacing. I had to go and find them. I couldn't wait.

"I have to go and find them!" I finlly said.

Jeremiah sighs and looks at me.

"You can't just go, Jack."

"Oh yeah? Why not! We have to find some proof! We have to know where they are!"

"Jack...just... sit down."

I walk toward Jeremiah and yell at him:

"How do you expect me to sit down? That bloody Viktor Sweet took my family away!"

Jerry got up and pushes me back into the sofa, hard. I look at him surprise. He was angry and Jerry never got angry, well without any reason that is.

" I know where they are Jack! I know why they took them away! "

I look at him, not believing what he said.

"What? How could you know?"

Jerry closed his eyes and look at me again.

"Because, one year ago, they came. They try to take them away, because they thought that, that way, I would pay. But it didn't work Jack! And now, he knows that they are our weakness! That they are precious to all of us! They took them to drive us over the edge."

I close my eyes and try to make my mind calm down.

"If you know where they are Jerry, you'll show us."Said Bobby.

"But..."

"Shut up Jer! That's my family we're talking about! You would do the same for Camille and the girls! You know it!"

Before he could answer, the door open and Angel walk in. We could tell he had been crying. Bobby and me got to our feet, worried.

"Angel? What is it? Is Sofi okay?" ask Jeremiah.

He looks at us and for the first time, I saw him cry.

"She's all right man, but..."

He felt to the floor and we all came by his side.

"Damn it Angel, what is it?" ask Bobby.

He looks back at him and said:

" She...she lost the baby! Fucking God! She was pregnant!"

All our mouth was open in shock. Jerry and me stay by Angel's side while Bobby got up. We heard the guns. We all turn our heads toward Bobby.

"That's it! That Viktor take the wrong family to mess up with!"

_Amy's point of view._

I remember that room now. It was the same I had been in, at seventeen years old. I was panicked, but I try to hide it, for the sake of Eva.She had stop to cry now and was sucking her tumb. I held her tightly against me, knowing that _he _would come.

" Mommy, is Boobs coming?"

I look at my daughter. She knew she could always count on Bobby.I close my eyes.

"Of course he'll come, sweety, and Daddy will be with him."

"Daddy's gonna come too?"

"Yes, don't worry. Your daddy and uncle won't let anything happen to you."

"Are they going to protect you too?"

I almost sob at that. She was too young to say things like this. Too bloody young!

"Of course sweety, but mommy's a big girl, she can take care of herself."

We heard the door open and close. Eva gave a little squeak and I hold her even closer.

"Well, well! Look who's back!"

That voice. My eyes widen in horror. I didn't have to see his face to know who was there, because my heart stop beating, like any other time _he _was in the room.

"You..."I murmur.

_Jack Mercer point of view_

" Is it here?" I ask.

"Yeah"said Jerry.

I look at the house in front of me, all the cars park just there. Bobby turn toward Jerry.

"And you're sure your Evan friend is by our side?" ask Bobby.

"Yeah, after all, he can't smell Viktor and he needs the money"replied Jerry as he show us the bag full of mom insurance money.

We had made a plan just before we had leave. We would enter in the house, Jerry's friend, Evan, would help us with some other man, and we would take my family back.

We got out of the car and we simply knock on the door. Evan opens it.

"Come on, there's going to be trouble"he said.

We quietly enter the house and went into a room Evan point to us.

"All the guards are there." He said.

We could see some other man, watching us in the dark, the friends of Evan.Bobby nod at Angel and they start to fire at the man inside the room. There was scream and other shoot and I close my eyes. I hate the screams; they made me remember things best left alone.

When silence came, I walk in the room, knowing my brothers had kill them all. They had kept just one alive and I walk toward him. Pointing my gun at him, I said:

"Where are they?"

The man looks at me, scared for his life.

"Who?"

Angel hit him.

"My family. A woman and a little girl"

The man closes his eyes and opens his mouth to answer. He never got the chance. There was a scream.

"Amy" I murmur and I ran to were the scream came from.

_Amy point of view._

He had hit me with his bloody gun. I was on the floor, trying to regain my strenght. I could hear my daughter crying and him walking toward her.

No.

I got up on my feet and threw myself on his back, hitting him. I heard him growled and he tried to get me off of his back, but still, I clutched.

If I let go, he would kill me that was certain. Then, he backs up into the wall and screaming again, I felt to the floor. I look up to see him standing over me.

" I have enough of you!"

I could do nothing but stare when he pulls the trigger. I heard Eva scream and there was a sharp pain just beside my heart. I look down and saw the blood come out. Gasping for air, I look at him again. He was going to shoot.

Someone shoot before he could and I saw Jack running toward me. He took me into his arms.

"Amy! Oh god no! Amy, look at me! Amy!"

"DADDY!"

Jack turns his head and before anyone could react, Viktor had shouted him on the back. He yells and falls on me...

_Eva Mercer point of view_

_Years later._

I'm Twenty-three today. I'm married and have a boy; I name him Jack.He's with me now. He's only two years old but he knows not to talk, has I bent down and put flowers on my parents grave. I start to sob, like each day since that day. I close my eyes, remembering.

_Flashback_

_Bobby had came yelling and in rage, had beat Viktor Sweet into a bloody pulp. I was watching my parents, too scared to move. I saw my father take my mothers hands, kissing it gently. I heard Jerry and Angel rushed into the room, gasping at the sight of them._

_My parents looked at each other, knowing they were dying. My father smiled at my mom, touching her cheek while she was touching his hair._

"_I love you" he had said. "Forever."_

"_I love you forever too." She had said._

"_I'll give you a better life in another lifetime" he had whisper._

"_I'll find you..." she had said, closing her eyes._

_Then, neither moved. I was watching them, eyes wide. I heard Bobby yelling in agony, Jerry crying and Angel only watching, too sad to do anything._

_End flashback._

That day had been my fourth birthday. Bobby took care of me after that, but eventually he had found himself a girl and had child of his own. We have a big family now, much bigger than then average family. I think my uncles wanted to have children to fill the gap my parents had left.

I can still remember my parents. Every day we spend together, every word they had said. There is no pictures of them together, nor is there a pictures of them and me. I know now that my parents had love each other more then it could have been possible. They just had been scared. I remember my dad singing once to me. I remember my mom always talking about him.

But most of all, I remember them. My father, the rockstar, my mother the loud mouth. No one has forgot them, in grandma house there's only picture of them. Of me and my mom and pictures of my dad. My uncle Bobby always told me that they had been lucky in a way. They had lost their little brother and his girl, but I was there. I would always be there to make everyone remember them.

I have a boy, who's just like my dad and a friend of mine had a daughter a year ago, she looks just like my mom. I like to think that it's their spirit in those two and that one-day, they would find each other and be happy again. But I guess things like that don't happen.

"I love you mom and dad. I hope you're happy were you are"

I got up and took my boy by the hand and before going, I could have sworn I saw them together, holding hands...

_The end._

Ok I know it's harsh but...I like the drama! Anyway I hope yu enjoy my story, because I'll updated another soon.

I want you to go and read WILDFLOWER, that's one hell of a story!It's in my fav if you want.

I want to thakns every one who review this fic!THANKS!


End file.
